Dangerous Storms
by ShadowManz
Summary: Meet Hurricane. No not Commander Hurricane, I mean his how many greats' grandaughter. Follow her story as she tries to redeem her family's name and discovers who she truly is. Rated T for later chapters.
1. My Name is Hurricane

_**Hey everbrony! After a loooong thought I have decided to write my own MLP fanfic. I will be accepting OC's for later chapters so here's the form,**_

_**Coat Color:**_

_**Type (Unicorn, Pegasus, or Earth):**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Mane Color:**_

_**Cutie Mark:**_

_**Personality/Traits:**_

_**Flaws:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**I will also be accepting original songs. So without anymore things to get out of the way, onto chapter uno!**_

_My Name is Hurricane_

My name is Hurricane. No, not the original Hurricane who helped bring the three pony tribes together. I'm just his great, great, great, great, great, and probably some more great's granddaughter. Like the original Hurricane and pretty much everyone else in my family I'm a Pegasus. I have a sort of light cerulean coat with deep orange eyes and messy mane that has probably over fifty shades of gray stripes. And as for my cutie mark? It's a midnight blue pair of outstretched wings, probably symbolizing my heritage of noble fliers. Or should I say, _once_ noble. You see, my family doesn't really live near other pony towns or other ponies for that matter (except for my private guards patrolling the castle, which is probably all they ever do). Why? You see it all started over a thousand years ago. A while after the three tribes united and founded Equestria; you could ay that Hurricane didn't really having to share power with the other two tribe leaders. So he decided to find away to make all the tribes obey him using what I think is probably the easiest and worst to get everypony to obey you, fear. He went to a powerful unicorn, who to this day still remains unkwown, who helped unleash a chaotic force called Discord to strike terror into the other ponies' hearts. However over time Hurricane lost control over Discord, who pretty much turned Equestria into a nut house.

Deciding that enough was enough a unicorn named Starswirl the Bearded (or was it the Mustache? I really need to pay attention more when I'm reading those history books ) summoned two powerful creatures from the heavens, two alicorn sisters named Celestia and Luna. So basically they used these six fancy rubies on Hurricane and Discord, turning Discord into a statue and banishing Hurricane into a realm of nothingness, never to be seen again.

So now you're probably like, 'And everypony lived happily ever, right?' wrong. Everypony hated my family because of one itsy bitsy accident. Most of them wanted to take revenge on us, and apparently the two alicorn princesses felt sorry for us so they shipped us off to separate castle's in isolated snowy mountains. By know you're probably bored but don't worry this is only the beginning.

_**And that's chapter one, did I miss anything in the history of Equestria? Please R&R!**_


	2. I Go Ponyville via Celestia

_**I will be away on vacation from Monday to Thursday so the following chapters will hopefully keep you busy. Happy Independence Day!**_

_I Go Ponyville via Celetsia_

__I mentally groaned as the sunlight hit my face. I pulled the blanket over my head, only to have it yanked off. "Hurricane, le temps de se lever et affronter la journée", came a cheerful voice. Who is this? His name is Jeiff, he's my mentor and probably the closest thing that I would consider a friend. Jeiff is a unicorn with silver mane and a light gray coat. Even I don't know why he talks so strangely, but after a while you can pretty much guess what he's saying. I sat up on my bed and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. "What the buck, can't ya let a pony sleep?" I growled, hoping that he'd hear me. But nope, he was already out the door when he called over his shoulder, "Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans dix". Hmmm, breakfast sound nice. I climbed out of bed and trotted down the hallway only to stop. _Follow me_, a voice whispered in my head. I looked around and saw a weird, but glowing blue orb. I sort of panicked, leaping on top of a nearby desk and I screamed, but no sound came out. It began drifting away from me and that voice came into my head again _follow me_. I gently fluttered down from the desk and whispered, "What do you want to show me?". The orb was small, about half the size of my hoof and it didn't look dangerous, but still, who follows a cryptic creature? Apparently I do. I followed it down some hallways, past a couple of doors and into the library. The … thing drifted toward the fireplace which warmed the room. "What am I supposed to do" I said. No answer came. It disappeared, of course. "I'm probably going crazy because I haven't had breakfast yet", I muttered I turned around and took only two steps when a large roar erupted behind me. I whirled around, to see the fire erupt and turn a bright green. It flames rose up to the ceiling and cloaked mot of the library and yet it was hot, oddly it did not burn anything. I was about to call for help when the fire turned back to its normal size, still green, but calmly crackling in the fire place. In front of me was a scroll, rolled up with a scarlet ribbon and a golden seal. Curiously, I opened the scroll and to my surprise it was a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Hurricane,_

_ I, Princess Celestia, invite you to meet with me for an opportunity to change your life. If you accept my gesture, please step into the fire and you will be transported to Ponyville, please wait there until further instru_c_tion._

_Yours Truly Prin_cess _Celestia_

Wait, it's been over a thousand years how would Celestia still be alive? But then, if this fire thing works maybe I can finally see the outside world. Let me think, stay here and repeat the same thing everyday or add some flavor to life. Making up my find, I stepped into the fire.


	3. Scorpio

_**Who can guess the two references in this chapter?**_

_Scorpio_

I landed on the side of a dirt road. I don't know much about how magical transportation works, but it knocked the wind out of me. I sat up, taking in deep breaths and silently cursing Celestia … wait, dirt road? Yes! That freaky magic actually worked, now I just need to find out where the hay I am. Oh wait; judging by the giant red barn in the distance and the cornfield, I was right outside a farm. Let's see … up the road there I could see a town, but down the road there is very scary forest, hmmm … safe town it is.

As I was walking to the town realization hit me. Would anypony recognize me? I mean Celestia did ship us of to a protected castle in the buckin' middle of nowhere for a reason. But then maybe Ponyville isn't full deranged chainsaw wielding assassins, oh well like Jeiff always says, 'Don't worry about things that may or may not happen'. Oh well, if there' trouble I'll jut deal with it when I get there. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud _Bang!. _Instinctively, I dove for the nearest cover, which was … a bush. Oh well. I peaked through the leaves and saw a blue unicorn standing on a sort of mini-stage wearing a very ummm … unique hat and cape? "Watch everypony, as the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE tames a mighty dragon and saves this little foal, from utter death!" This mare is kidding, right? On the stage next to Trixie, was a foal with a gray coat orange mane. He was blind folded and tied to a chair. Using her magic Trixie, picked up a branch and set it on fire. Still using her magic Trixie, oh how do I put it? She expanded, yeah that's it, she expanded the fire to the point where it was almost half her size.

Suddenly the floating fire took the form of some sort of mini dragon. "Watch as the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE tames this spectacular beast". The fire then began to dangerously circle closely to the orange maned foal. "Oh no, the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE has lost control over the dragon what ever shall we do?" I know that it wasn't really a dragon but fire is still dangerous if it gets out of control. The fire was getting closer and closer up to the point where it cloaked the young pony. Alright! That's it I can't jut sit here and let some pony get hurt. I darted out in a gray striped blur, using all my wing power to zoom into the fire and grab the foal, all without getting caught … on fire that is. I landed on the ground with the pony safely in my hooves. "Ya know kid; you should that getting burnt alive isn't the best experience in the world". The foal took off a blindfold and aid quizzically, "But it was just an act. Trixie _is _a magician after all. "It is the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE to you, you little foal!", Trixie sneered. Then she turned her attention toward me "How dare you interrupt an amazing feat by the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE you will pay for this you incompetent idiot!"

Without a warning Trixie's horn glowed and summoned three small dark gray storm clouds appeared. They just … floated there. I looked at her with a smirk on my face. "And three small clouds are going to affect me … how?" I said cockily. My rhetorical question was met with a forceful answer when one of the clouds flared up and zapped me. I flinched and decided to get the hay out of there. I flew up a few feet in the air and then zoomed off. After a couple of heartbeats I craned my neck around just to see the zapper clouds giving pursuit. "You gotta be kidding me", I muttered, while diving into the cornfield. Big mistake. The corn stalks were growing too closely together for me to flap my wing properly so in my effort to make as least amount of noise possible I remained grounded. "Psss, hey you! Come here" an urgent voice whispered. I stayed where I was, there I no way I am going to trust a cryptic voice that did not come from my head.

Instead I turned toward where the voice was coming from and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at me. I almost yelped with surprise but then I remembered at the last moment, making an effort to make the least possible noise. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a colt around my age. He extended his hoof toward mine, shaking it and causing me to vibrate. "Name's Scorpio. I see that you're in a spot of trouble, and I take it that you want to get out of this place". "What does it bucking look like", I growled. "Alright then don't move" he replied, still with a cheerful tone. Hi horn glowed and we vanished in sharp _crack!_

…

We landed in the middle of the town , which probably is Ponville, but never mind that. Now that we were in the light I could see what Scorpio looked like. He was a unicorn a midnight blue coat and a sort of silvery blue mane than had a jagged green streak, which he pulled back in a pony tail. He wore a pair of one of those half circled reading glasses and his cutie mark was a scarlet feathered quill with a golden spine. "As I stated before my name is Scorpio and you are?" "My name? Oh my name, it's Hurricane.". "Walk with me and I'll explain what I was doing there, which I what your probably wondering" he said. Well duh, Captain Obvious. I followed him anyway. "As my cutie mark indicates, I am a poet, and I am currently writing a poem on arrogance and pride and I thought that observing Trixie would give me an idea of what to write about." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Instead, to my surprise I got a show!". "Yeah …" I muttered partly embarrassed. "Sooo … is Trixie always that Trixie?" I asked wondering how ponies put up with her. Scorpio shrugged and said "Pretty much, we love and tolerate her", he frowned with a thought full look on hi face then added, "scratch that, we just tolerate her.". We stopped walking when we reached a house. "Well! Here we are, it's getting late so you should go home now". He must have seen the look on my face because he said, "Ah, no place to sTay. Well, I have a guest room you if you want you could stay there until you can stand on your own four hooves." He offered. Normally I don't like accepting help from others including Jeiff, but this was for important reasons. "Thanks" I muttered softly.

Soon, I was sitting on Scorpio's couch, while he made dinner in the kitchen. His house was pretty nice actually. The living room had two bookshelves, a portrait of him, and a warm green fire. Wait, _green _fire? I braced myself for the experience I had this morning, but nope. The fire just spurted out a scroll similar to the one earlier this day. Knowing it was addressed to me; I opened it and read it.

_Dear Hurricane,_

_ I have heard that you have taken up on my offer and have arrived in Ponyville. Please meet with me tomorrow at Canterlot Catsle tomorrow at midnight._

_ Your Truly, Princess Celetsia. _


	4. To Canterlot!

_To Canterlot!_

I blinked my eyes awake, ugh that bucking sunlight. Who in the hay puts beds next to a bucking window? Wait, what's that smell? Hmmm … applecakes, scrambled eggs, and blueberry muffins! If I didn't know better I'd say that Scorpio was making breakfast! I leaped out of bed and darted downstairs to … see a white mare painting in the living room. "Hello Hurricane, I was just about to wake you for breakfast", Scorpio said from the kitchen doorway. I flicked my tail toward the pony in the living room with a questioning look on my face. "Oh, her? This is Watercolors she's a friend of mine, and she illustrates most of my poems. Watercolors, this is Hurricane, the mare I was telling you about." Watercolors? Let's see, she had long and wavy cerulean mane and violet colored eyes. She was a white coated Pegasus with a brown paintbrush and three drops of paint for a cutie mark.

She turned from her painting and said, "Oh, you must be Hurricane. Scorpio was telling me about you". She seemed nice but I getting a vibe that says that she's the type of pony who's a daydreamer. She turned back to her painting just as Scorpio entered with breakfast on floating trays. "So, what are you two going to do today?" Scorpio asked, setting down the trays next to us. "Well, I actually have to go to Canterlot for a umm, an errand", I said through a mouthful of muffin. Watercolor's eyes lit up with when I said that. "Really? I have to go to Canterlot to! I have to go pick up some new art supplies. We can go together!" She said excitedly. I mentally groaned. This is just great; I have mare tagging along with me. Oh well, I have to be at the castle at midnight o maybe she'll head back to Ponyville. "The train I leaving in half an hour, I was going to leave after breakfast, but I'm done eating o let' go know!" You're done eating, I'm not.

Next thing I know I'm sitting in a train heading to the capitol. I was a nervous wreck, not about the whole meeting the princess bit, it was the train itself. It was moving hunk of metal, it didn't feel … natural. I could see Watercolors watching me out of the corner of her eye, probably wondering why I was gripping onto the seat that tightly. The train entered a tunnel and came out with me holding on to Watercolors for dear life. She separated me from her and asked, "Have you ever ridden a train before?" Gee, what does it look like? "No, I haven't ridden a train before" I admitted truthfully. "I wonder why", she said airily, clearly not expecting an answer for the sake of my dignity. When the train screeched to a stop, my feathers were ruffled with anxiety. "Want me to give you a tour? I could show you my favorite restaurant, or maybe the castle gardens, or how about the-". "How about we go to the paint supplies place like you originally meant to do?" I suggested. She smiled that friendly smile of hers then said, "Oh yeah, we could do that".

_**And that's it for chappy four! Please R&R!**_

_**Watercolors- Cerulean Pen**_


	5. The Elite Gaurd

**If your bored and waiting for a new chappy, check out my profile. I'll try to put up a poll every week. Onward, the story is waiting!**

_The Elite Guard_

After we picked up Watercolors' art supplies, she took me on a tour of Canterlot. According to her, the Canterlot Garden was a must see, so we went. "Ooh, look that statue. I spent hours one day trying to figure what it meant, but it' just so _weird", s_he said eagerly, pointing to a statue that seemed as if the sculpture's artist got the idea of it from blending an assortment of randomly picked animals. Its left leg looked like one a dragon might have and the other looked like a mule's. The statue right hand was a lion's paw and its left was a chicken foot. Its body was serpent like, complete with the most random pair of wings ever. Let' just say that this … thing probably meant random. "I once read a book about it, I think they call it a draconequus", Watercolor continued, not noticing my apparent boredom.

"Hey", I interrupted. "Can you show me were the castle is? I heard its building style is considered to be impressive", I said quickly, hoping to appeal to her sense of art. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome in fact it was based on-", she began. I sighed, ignoring her jabbering when I spotted a horse drawn taxi and asked "Hello, do you know which direction the castle is?" The colt nodded and pointed to a large tower clock.

"Yessiree, its right past the Canterlot Tower, can't miss it" he said. I nodded my thanks and called over my shoulder "Watercolors, come on I found out where it is".

Silence.

I turned around. Huh, she's not there … YES! I finally ditched her. Honestly, I'm not heartless or anything but the less ponies who know about the reason I'm here the better. I flew up and toward the tower to check the time. Hmmm… it's three o' clock so I have like what, nine hours? Oh hay, whatever. I'll just check out the castle for … a whole buckin' nine hours. Oh well. I flew to the castle only to find a certain white mare waiting for me by the gates. I mentally groaned when she acknowledged my existence by _talking _to me. "Hi Hurricane, I was just telling this guard about you. He doesn't talk much but he' a good listener, so here's the castle. Oh, wanna go grab some lunch?." She said while indicating to a solitaire guard who whispered, "Please … just take her with you". I smirked, I guess I'm not the only one who get annoyed at my new friend's antics

I turned towards Watercolors and said "Sure, I'm starving", considering you dragged me out here in the middle of breakfast, finishing the rest of the sentence in my head.

Watercolor eyes lit up and said eagerly "Goody, there's this really awesome café. It has hay fries, apple fritters, and smoothies", she said while flying off with me in tow.

…

We reached the café and were currently munching on hay fries when Watercolors whispered urgently to me, "Whatever you do, don't look at the stallion sitting behind me". So naturally I looked over her shoulder and at the colt. He was a Pegasus with a white coat and long jet black mane. His eyes were a sapphire blue and his cutie mark were two crossed acoustic guitars. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, wondering why my friend was so freaked about.

"His name is White Note, he's really good guitarist, not to mention my WORST ENEMY". Watercolors rasped.

"Really? I thought you two were the best of friends", I said sarcastically.

"It started back in kindergarten's talent show. There I was standing on the stage, waiting to accept first place when that weird judge guy handed the prize to the foal next to me, White Note. He won it for some guitar solo that he wrote himself. He stole it from me I tell you, HE STOLE IT FROM ME!" I winced at her loudness. Huh, how about I just don't question her ever changing personality. While she was ranting on I hopped off of my seat and snuck away to the tower. I flew up to it o that the clock's face was paralleling me. The time was five fifty five … better ditch her then never. I flew toward the castle landing softly right outside the gates. "Hey, remember me? I need to get inside the castle, so if you could jut open the gates that would be a big help", I said in my most please- just- open-the-bucking-door voice. The guard gave me an unimpressed look and said, "Sorry kid, ya need a permit to get in. It' getting dark, I'd go home if I were you". Annoyed I stormed off. Wait… I think I know how to get in! When I was out of the guard's sight, I spread my wings and took off and flew over the castle. I spotted a bridge connecting one part of the castle to another, which I landed on. Great I'm in now all I have to do I jut sit and wait. Suddenly I heard voices and two guards' shadow coming around from behind a hallway. Hide, hide, I need a place to hide! I flew up, my wings barely scraping the ceiling. The guards passed, completely unaware of my presence. Okay the hallways aren't safe for me to hide soooo …. Aha! A door! I opened it and stepped into the room. It was completely dark, up to the point where I could hardly see my own hooves. I breathed in a sigh of relief … gah! I was slammed to the floor by an unseen enemy. Pained crackled through my body like electricity. I barely had enough time to stand up when a jet of green energy fired towards me and slammed me into the wall. I slumped to the floor, faking unconsciousness . I heard hoofsteps become louder … louder, and… now! I pounced on my attacker pinning him down with the element of surprise on my side. I was about to punch it when I was hit with a painful jet of purple light striking me in my ribs. Wait, there were three of us in this room? "ENOUGH", a loud, but calm voice interrupted our little brawl. The light suddenly went on, huh, apparently we were fighting in the middle of what appears to be a sort of throne room. I looked toward the throne to see the speaker, a tall and sleek pony thing. She had a white coat with unnaturally naturally flowing multicolored mane. She had a horn but, she also had a pair of wings. Weird. I was on top of a colt unicorn with aqua green mane with darker streaks. His coat was coal black and his eyes were a brilliant emerald green. His cutie mark were green flames. The other attacker was a white unicorn stallion with bronze mane and cyan eyes, his cutie mark was a golden and scarlet compass rose. The black unicorn shoved me off of him and stood to attention. "My apologies your majesty, I have any thing under control", he said with a deep voice. I snorted and said "Yeah right, five more seconds I would've beaten you to bloody pulp". The pony thing raised her hoof to silence me. "I have gathered the three of you hear today in dire need", the … thing said with enough regal that would have made me barf. "Night Shiner", she spoke nodding toward the black unicorn. "Soul Platinum and Hurricane", she said nodding to each of us in turn. "A threat has been made not just against Canterlot, but the universe. I cannot pinpoint what the danger is or when it will strike, making the threat even more dangerous", she said in a surprisingly calm tone for someone who was talking about a threat against the universe. "I have chosen the three of you to form the Elite Guard, to protect Equestria" the winged unicorn continued . "But Princess Celestia I can understand why you would pick the Night and I but, why the runt?" Soul protested, causing me to flare up Celestia studied the colt with unreadable eyes. "I chose Hurricane because I believe that she has qualities that you and Night lack, also I believe that everypony deserves a second chance", she said. Huh, there was unmistakably a double meaning to what Celestia had said. She stood up and asked, "Do the three of you accept my offer.

There was a moment of silence, and then Night Shiner said, "For the sake of Equestria, I'm in". Not wanting to the last Soul spoke up, "It's not as if anything interesting happen around here, so I'm game". The princess began to smile. She turned to me and said, "Hurricane?". My heart quickened with nervous excitement as I said "I'll do it".

Celestia beamed at us and said, "Very well then, Soul, Night, I want the two to train Hurricane. Perhaps you can tart tomorrow?". Night nodded, with a lightly annoyed look on his face.

**And that is it for this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Do you want long chapter or short chapters? Let me know! Most of the accepted OC's will play a major role in the story so don't worry. Please R&R!**

**White Note- Eddie201**

**Watercolors- Cerulean Pen**


	6. The Reality of a Dream

_Super duper sorry for not updating everybrony, my DELL 2004 laptop finally broke so i had to buy a Mac. Since summer is almost over i will try to update on weekends. The story is waiting, onward!_

The Reality of a Dream

I was awake early for once, after all it was my first day of training. Not. I was actually awakened by the sound of hoofsteps downstairs. With my heart thumping I silently slipped out of bed and opened that annoying window and flew outside. Again, I'm not heartless, I just don't want Scorpio finding out about the whole reason I'm here.

_. . ._

I reached Canterlot about twenty minutes later when a thought hit me. That bucking princess didn't give a permit ... oh well guess I have to go back to the classic breaking and entering. I landed on that mini bridge that connected two parts of the castle together when I was startled by somepony. "Is it a habit of yours to break into castles?", an amused voice said behind me.

I whirled around to find Soul behind me with a smirk on his face. "Only on Tuesdays, the rest of the week I rob banks", I replied with equal wit, quickly regaining my posture.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at me. "Come on let's go get our armor", he said. Armor? I'm liking this job already. I followed him down a hallway and into a dimly lit room with cases. He walked over to a case in the back of the room and opened it. He levitated a ... a blue necklace out of the case and slipped it out on is neck. "Watch", he said softly.

Soul closed his eyes and then ... the necklace ... the bucking necklace began expand and cover his body. I watched as the necklace began to turn into Corinthian styled armor. He opened his eyes and it stopped changing. Now he was wearing smooth midnight blue armor with a compass rose pendant on his chest. "It's newly developed, you can wear it as a necklace so it's always with you just in case of emergencies. Basically it doesn't attract attention, but it still serves its full purpose. Try yours on", he said tossing a necklace onto my neck. It was similar, except black.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, and soon felt something creeping along my body. I flinched and opened my eyes, only to get an annoyed scowl from Soul. "You broke the concentration, just relax", he said impatiently. I closed my eyes again and let the the necklace slowly cover my body. When felt it stopped growing I opened my eyes. I was wearing black armor with gold designs and a thunderbolt pendant on my chest. I looked towards Soul who gave me a nod of approval. "Concentrate on it again to reverse the the affects" he said.

So we practiced for a couple of hours until Soul suggested that we stopped for a break. I sitting down, studying Soul in his armor when a thought occurred. "Hey Soul, don't take this the wrong way but, is there a specific reason Celestia chose you to be part of the Elite guard ?", I asked hesitantly.

I saw him freeze for a couple of seconds and then he sighed "You want to know what happened? Fine, I used to be captain of the Royal Guard. See, somepony was stealing from the armory, the room we're in now. So I stayed here one night and I caught the culprit. Celestia has a great nephew called Prince Blueblood, and I caught him in the act", Soul growled with a devilish grin. "He put up quite a fight for a stallion that life handed him on a titanium platter. But I managed to subdue him, broke his nose to. But then our little brawl caused a lot of commotion, so we woke everypony up. Blueblood's defense was that he was returning some armor that he used for the day, which clashed with my account of what I saw him do. Celestia let the whole thing slide since neither of us could be proven", he said with weary sigh before continuing. "Eventually the general public found out and let's just say that they didn't feel comfortable with a supposed crazed, violent Captain protecting them. So Celestia and I agreed that it would probably be best if resigned from my post".

Oh great, I hate situations like this. I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or not. Instead I asked another question. "So Night replaced you?".

"No", Soul, replied with a shake of his head. "They replaced me with somepony else, Night is HAS". He must've seen the quizzical look on my face. "HAS stands for Head of Alicorn Security. Whenever there's a big event involving Celestia you can bet that he's in charge of protecting her". Well now I just feel simple compared to them.

Soul stood up. "It's getting late, you should get back home", he said, while shrinking the armor back to its necklace form. I nodded and did the same with my armor. "When should I come back?", I asked.

"Tomorrow", he answered, trotting out of the room. He then stuck his head back in to say,"Oh, and don't worry about the guard at the gate, I'll let him know to let you back in at anytime". And with a swish of his bronze tail, he left.

**...**

I got back to Scorpio's house late, I took my time to admire the sparkling stars in the sky. I crept into my still open window and slithered tiredly into bed. I dreamed that night. Which, for me, is strange because I have never dreamed before. I was in a large, yellow flowered field that was right outside some thick woods. It was sunny, so I outstretched my wings to sun them. "You have magnificent wings", a raspy male voice complimented behind me. I lazily turned around, it was a dream after all. Behind me stood a muscularly built stallion. He was a pegasus that had scarlet eyes, and a dark cyan coat with an "X" shaped scar on his chest. His mane was black and gray striped. "Thanks", I said. "I'm Hurricane what's your name?", I said with half an eye open.

"My name is also Hurricane", the pegasus answered, his eyes still intent on my wings. We were silent for a couple minutes before it was broken by Hurricane asking,"Would you like to see a trick?"

"Sure", I said, my full attention now on him. He flew up a couple feet in the air, facing some trees, and outstretched his wings in a way that the tips of his feathers were above his head. And vapidly, he brought them down in a swift "V" shaped motion. The wind ... how do I describe it? The wind generated from the stroke acted like an invisible sword, making slice like gashes into a tree.

You may have noticed by now that I'm not good at hiding my emotions. So he took one look at me and said "I take it you want to know how it's done? Here, let me help you".

So we began practicing, with him showing the proper way to align my wings and how fast me stroke has to be for it to work. Soon I was slicing at the trees, making the slashes more powerful by the minute. "Thanks, I can definitely show off to Night tomorrow", I said getting strangely tired for a dream. This earned me a scowl from Hurricane, "You can't beat anyone until you learned it properly". I drew myself to my full height and growled, "What makes you think that I haven't learnt it properly?"

Hurricane said the three words that just ticked me off, "I'm still better". I flew and started to slice at him my wingpower. He weaved through my attacks, hardly looking as if he were putting any effort into it. He suddenly took off and slammed into my chest and sent me hurtling out of the sky. I landed on the ground with hard thump. I stayed there on the ground without moving for a couple of seconds, completely stunned. Everything then happened so quickly, I watched as he spread his wings in the the position to star slicing at me and then ... gah! I felt numb until there was a searing pain in my side. Right under my left wing there was gash in my side. And blood was welling out.

It hurt to much to move, so that's why I didn't try to get the hay out of there when he landed. He slowly approached my blood covered figure and I rasped out, "How can I feel pain? This is a dream." Hurricane leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"What is the reality of a dream? If want to learn more, I'll always be waiting for you in your dreams". And then everything went black.

**Yeah, 430 views! I hope this chapter was a little more spaced out. Please R&R!**


	7. The Return of Jeiff

**Sorry for the late update, I had something called a life to live (can you believe it?). The OC submissions will be closed next week Friday so if you want to submit an OC, better do it now! Sorry if one the OC's you submitted have not been accepted, I have to be just a little picky. 'Bout time we get back to the story!**

_**The Return of Jeiff**_

Gah! There was a sharp pain in my side. I winced as I shifted my position, leaning up against the pillows. The dream came back to me. I remembered that scar, the glint in Hurricane's eye, and the blood. _My _blood. I looked at my side and saw the gaping gash. There was another problem. There was no blood. Just sickening exposed flesh. I got out the bed, almost buckling under the pain. I leaned against the wall trying to keep calm and doing my best to figure out what to do next. If I went to Scorpio for help, I'd be bombarded with questions. If I went to Watercolors, I'd probably get the same reaction. Let's face it, ponies would find out things that should rather be kept … undercover.

Hmm… let's see, the gash is right under my left wing so if I folded it the injury could be hidden. Now all I gotta do is find someway to deal with the pain. An idea popped into my head as I slipped into the hallway and headed into the bathroom. I opened up the medicine cabinet and popped two painkillers. I trotted out only to come face to face with a pair of suspicious scarlet eyes. "Oh, uhh hey Scorpio, you're up early".

The unicorn narrowed his eyes and said, "I could say the same thing. Did you think I'll never notice that you always leave early without an explanation?"

I stiffened and tried to come up with a good answer, "Look, I've got stuff to do and I need to get out early". Good bucking Celestia, those once warm eyes were just icily staring into me.

"You're currently living in my house and I think it would be fair if you could just tell me what you're up to", was the only response I got. You have no idea how badly I want this secret to just get of my chest … I … I just can't. "Listen Scorrpio, just buck off, it's for the best".

He scowled an spat viciously, "Fine I'll buck off. Now get **out **of my house". We stood, there staring each other down, then I shoved past him, cursing under my breath.

I exited the train and trotted to the castle when a thought pooped into my head. How was I going to get through the day? I know this is an idiotic idea but I have to wing it. I'm basically broke and I really don't want to bring up what happened this morning. Buck. I shoved the thoughts out of my head. I reached the castle and stopped at the entrance. The guard gave me that you're-seriously-back look, but his reaction changed when he saw my necklace and opened the gate for me. "Nice to see you again, where's Soul?" I said to a certain black stallion who was waiting for me. Night, who was wearing shades, replied, "He said he has some business to take care of, so I guess you're my problem today". Aren't we just the best of friends?

"What are we going to do today?" I hope it's nothing that it involves me moving my wings.

"I thought we should go over standard protocol".

I said not moving my wings, but not full out _boring_!

So he talked and I pretended to listen for about two hours straight. I was currently wondering if that bird would ever get that annoying little bird would ever get the worm out of the ground when a force slammed into and sent me sailing through the air. I managed to keep my wing locked to my side but the pain then kicked in. "Ha! I knew you weren't paying attention", Night growled.

I sat up, trying to not let the pain show. "What the hay was that for?! This isn't a life or death situation!", I barked. Oops, wrong thing to say. Night's eyes lit up with fury as he yelled, "Not a life or death situation! If this was a battlefield you'd be dead already. You need to be aware! Somepony may lose their life because of some daydreamer like you!" Ouch.

He took a couple of deep breaths, and muttered, "Let me show you something". I followed him into the castle's library and watch him pick a dusty old book from the shelf. "What do you see?", he asked, flipping the pages showing name, after name ,after name. Not waiting for an answer he continued, "This is a record of famous captains, guards and plain civilians in Equestria". Not feeling to get lectured cut him of (trust me, if just got kicked out of your house and had giant, painful gash in your side, you wouldn't want to lectured either). "I get it if I want to be famous I have to be diligent and all that junk, can we move on?"

Night studied me, with a surprisingly distressed look on his face, and said, "These are some of my closest friends, the reason there here on this list is because they died defending Equestria. I would have myself die in there place in a heartbeat. Hurricane, you need to pay attention to the littlest detail, look at everything that may or may not happen because if you don't it may be the last choice you ever make. Do you understand?"

I nodded solemnly, taking this all in. Night gave a look of approval. "Good, I think you should head home now". Oh buck, I forgot. I don't have a home.

I took the train back to Ponyville when I noticed some yellow ooze was dripping out of my wound. I felt my concentration numbing as I rested my head against the seat. "You're in pain I take it?" a voice asked me. I looked to the pony sitting next to me and saw a grey maned unicorn. His coat was black and he had violet eyes. His cutie mark was a door lock in front of a brain. "What?", I mumbled my vision becoming blurrier by the second.

The stallion looked at me curiously and said, "You're in pain. I could tell by the way you are holding your wing to the side tighter than the other one. And you're troubled. The way your eyes slowly gaze around give it away". I felt hot all of a sudden and tired. I opened my mouth to say something when everything went black.

"Is she going to be okay?", I heard a worried voice ask. Watercolors.

"She should be fine between the two of us", said another. Scorpio.

I forced my eyes open and winced as light rushed into it. "Oh good, you're alive", said a familiar pony. White Note? What he buck is he doing here? _Where_ is here? I looked at the cast my eyes to the surrounding area. Oh great, I'm back at Scorpio's house. "What are you guys doing here? What's wrong with me?", I asked groggily.

"After you passed out, I preformed a memory spell to see where you lived. Oh, and my name is Twisted Mind by the way". I nodded my thanks and gave Watercolors and White Note a suspicious glance. ""Well we were, umm… out walking together when we saw Twisted carrying you on his back. Then sorta directed him here", she said with a sheepish smile. Those two? Together? Weren't they like, mortal enemies or something? Ugh, never mind, I'll ask her later.

I studied Scorpio, watching him wrap some bandages around my injury, already knowing what was coming next. When he was done he asked me the one thing I dreaded, "Hurricane, can you explain what happened". I could lie, that would make everything so much easier. But no. They went out of their way to help a pony who they hardly knew. They … they were my friends. So I told them. I told about Commander Hurricane, Jeiff, Celestia, Night, and Soul. I didn't tell them about my dreams though. I don't think they'll understand that. I watched as their expressions changed from horror to admiration. When I was done Scorpio said, "Thank you for telling us, I understand why you didn't tell us before. You can still live with me if you like".

Then there was a knock on the door (doors can just be so inconvenient, can't hey?). Scorpio sighed and went over to answer it. Four feet away the door flew off it's hinges and there stood a gray pony. Jeiff.

**That's it for this chappy. Is the pacing to slow or to fast? Tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh and the OC submission is going to be closed next Friday but the song submission is still open. I would also like to know what you think of Jeiff. Is he an annoying character or something?**

**Whit Note- Private First Class Scope**

**Twisted Mind- Noxfero**

**Watercolors- Cerulean Pen **


	8. Astral Rings

Gah! How long has it been since I updated? Almost two months? Didn't I say something like this earlier?

*Flashback*

Hmmm.. maybe I should try to update every other Saturday.

*Flashback Ends*

Huh, I wonder what happened to that...

Astral Rings

Jeiff's horn sparked threateningly as he barked, "Foutez le camp loin d'elle!". I highly doubt my friends actually understood what the hay he just said, but his intimidating stance must have said it all. A jet of purple energy suddenly shot from Twisted's horn and struck Jeiff in the chest and sent him crumpling to the ground.

There was a moment of silence, then I asked, "Twisted, what did you do to him?".

Twisted gently propped Jeiff up against a wall, and replied,"Don't worry he's just asleep, he'll wake up in a couple of minutes". Hmmm... a pony who could put an angry stallion to sleep, I like this guy. "Hurricane, I take it that this the Jeiff pony you were talking about?", Scorpio asked, eyeing him warily. I nodded and closed my eyes, a little overwhelmed by the days events. How did Jeiff find me? What's going to happen now that he did? Ugh, my head hurts.

Twisted gently rested the tip of his horn on my forehead. "It's about time you got some sleep to. You will heal little faster", he murmured softly. I felt his magic slowly traveling from his horn into me as I slowly drifted off to sleep...

I woke up, thankfully not because of that annoying sunlight. I would have slept longer, but the soft hiss of a snore awakened me. I looked down and saw Scorpio, his head gently rested on my chest, sleeping. I gently nudged him and watched as his eyes slowly flickered open. "Hey there sleepy head, ya got anything to eat?", I said bashfully.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, Jeiff's making breakfast." I raised an eyebrow and the blue unicorn said, "He woke up around midnight, I managed to get it through his head that you weren't kidnapped". There was another moment of awkward silence then he asked, "He cares about you a lot, is he your father or something?".

He quickly realized what he was saying and then hastily added, "Not trying to get in you business or anything."

"No, it's okay. And no he's not my father, he's more of my care taker. He watched over me ever since I was a filly.", I said when it registered that Scorpio won't let me of the hook for leaving him at a cliff hanger like that. "My birth, was a sort of mistake. It was never meant to happen. You see, my mother was a descendant from Commander Hurricane. One day, she decided to see what outside was like, so she managed to escape the fortress, without the help of a magical fire, mind you. So she came across this town and met a colt. And you can probably guess what happened after that."

"They fell in love, had me, got found out and ended up back i that snowy castle. I'm a little surprised that I was allowed to stay alive. But I never knew them. I couldn't stay with them when I turned two, you know, the whole might get assassinated bit, so I got shipped off to another stone castle somewhere in the arctic with Jeiff to take care of me.", I ended quietly.

I really don't like sharing my life story with others, but I think that it was okay for me to tell him, and I don't think he'll judge me just because I was never meant to be born, just a mistake. As it turns out, I was right.

"I don't think you're a mistake, Hurricane. Everything happens for a reason, there are no mistakes.", he said gently. Yeah right.

That sincere moment was ruined when a green flame appeared and spouted out a scroll with the royal seal on it. I opened it up and read aloud what was scribbled on it:

Hurricane, no training today, get to Canterlot immediately.

Soul.

I mentally groaned and got up, then I remembered my bandages. "Take them off, you should be fine now", Scorpio said.

So I unwrapped them and to my surprise, all that was left was a scar. "Twisted put an enhanced healing spell on you while you were unconscious, he told me he was a psychologist and that patients would hurt themselves all the time.", Scorpio answered to my un-asked question.

"You should get to Canterlot, I'll Jeiff that you won't be joining us for breakfast", he added. I nodded and zoomed out the door and towards the train station.

I reached the castle and headed to the throne room were a certain bronze maned unicorn joined me in the hallway. "Soul, do you know what the princess wants?", I asked curiously. "Nah, probably just an annoying motivational speech or something", he replied. In the throne room, Celestia was waiting with Night at her side. I dipped my head in respect and said, "Your, Highness, you called?".

Celestia nodded and said, "Follow me" We watched as her horn glowed and a door appeared on a wall. She silently opened it and gestured for us to follow her in. Inside, there were the rings, just...floating around each other they were clustered together by what color they were, black, red, blue, and a couple of others. It was trange because the black rings had more rings than all the other colors.

"These are Astral Rings. Each color represents a dimension. The amount of rings of each color show the size and power the dimension has. Do you see the black rings? Those represent Tartarus. I believe that I have found why the universe any be in danger. Something is going on in Tartarus, something that's making it become more powerful than all the other dimensions. As you may know spirits are sent to Tartarus for a reason, they are evil. The way that the black rings are knocking into the red one's, Equestria, I think that Tartarus is splitting the dimension barriers and entering Equestria. Also, you may that there is one portal from the living world to Tartarus, which is guarded by Cerberus. But what if they became so powerful, that they created another portal? A portal into Equestria?"

"That would be bad, very, very, bad.", Soul growled softly. "Your Highness, are you asking us to find this portal and destroy it?", Night asked. Celestia nodded and said, "And if you don't, everything that you hold dearly will be lost forever".

Yep that's it for this chappy, sorry for it taking so long. The OC submission is finally closed. And as for what I thought of the season 3 premiere? Well it was pretty good, but I really think that they could have done so much more with Sombra (like giving actual dialouge). Between producing a web series, school, and goofing around on Minecraft I think that updtaes will be a little slow. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

P.S: It has been confirmed that there is a Scootaloo epsiode this season!


	9. Into the Eye of a Hurricane

**Ermergerd, it's almost Thanksgiving! Before we move onto this chappy I wanna give a special shout out to William Sable for his great review!**

Into the Eye of a Hurricane

In my dream, Hurricane and I were standing on a rocky coast. The sky was that color of gray, the sort of gray that just gives you a nervous edge, with lighting streaking it. "So let me get this straight, we're going to fly into a hurricane over a bucking ocean, and into it's center?! Are you out of you mind?!", I yelled at him.

He flashed me a smile, "Yes, you could say that this is a sort of ... assessment. Hopefully you'll pass".

"And if I don't?", I challenged. Since my injury I'm not fully trusting him. Why the buck am I still with him? It's because I think I can learn more from him. Is he ... is he the actual Commander? I hope not. Is he a version of me? Gah, I'm thinking to much.

"No you're not thinking too much, come on, the lighting is at it's best now", Hurricane said as he took off toward the hurricane.

Did he just ... oh never mind. I flew after him and soon felt the fast moving wind sting my face. I felt the raindrops pelleted my wings as I flapped them, almost weighing me down. Flap, flap, come on I'm not even in it's center yet! I saw Hurricane's lips move but the thunder crackling drowned whatever he was going to say out. The winds now almost took control of me, practically flinging me around despite my pitiful fluttering.

I had to try to gain some altitude because the waves were getting larger, which was a little difficult with it's low thermals. They were getting higher and higher. Ugh, Hurricane what kind of test is this! I was almost at the center, almost there. Then just when I thought I had a wave sucked me under.

Underneath the storm, in the water that is, it was almost peaceful. Silence. Perfect silence. It was like I was in nothing. I hope you know what I mean. It wasn't a happy feeling or a sad one. It was just a pleasant one. Then I remembered two things. Bucking air and my test. I spiraled out of the water and into the eye of the storm. The wind stung me again, and fought my every movement. As lighting flashed only a few inches away from me, my brained screamed at me to get the hay out of there.

No. I recalled the feeling of the water, and it drowned out the thunder. I flew along with the hurricane. The raindrops were now gentle on me, soft now. It looked almost beautiful. I saw the clouds swirl around me as if they were alive. Lighting sliced the air next to me and I took a deep breath in. The storm looked like a moving painting. Then it hit me.

I'm in the middle of a lightning full hurricane, in an ocean with high waves, and I could bucking die. If I could get slashed at in my dreams and have it become a reality, wouldn't that mean if I die here I would die in the real world. I struggled frantically against the wind, the rain now feeling as if somepony were throwing stones on me. The wind sent me off course and into the water. The powerful waves kept me under and I was losing air faster and faster. I heard myself gurgle as the last of the air escaped my lungs. I closed my eyes as a shadow fell over me...

"Hold on, I've got you", I heard Hurricane's voice yell as he dragged me out of the water. We flew back to the black, rocky coast as he set, no, basically dropped me on a wet boulder. I coughed up water and rasped out weakly, "So, how'd I do?".

He scowled at me and snapped, "You were doing fine until you let our mind take control. This was a test of heart. I wanted to see if you would follow your heart instead of your mind. If it weren't for me the you would've gotten yourself killed out there."

"Your a bit like Night", I commented, trying to ease the tension and my frayed nerves.

That caught him off guard. "Who's Night?".

"We work together, he's also my trainer in a sort of way", I replied.

"Will you tell him about these dreams?"

"No",I said after a moment of thought.

"Good, and I strongly advise you to listen to him. He can't be that poisoning if we're similar". Poisoning?

Next thing I new I was in my bed. I sighed and buried myself under my covers, only to get up and head toward the kitchen five- seconds later. What? I smelt breakfast. I was right Scorpio was setting the plates on the table with some muffins and what looked like waffles. "Hey.", I greeted. He nodded, attempting to multitask, hastily scribbling something on a notepad and balancing a tray with muffins. I took the tray from him and placed it on the table.

"Where's Jeiff?", I asked noticing that the silver stallion wasn't around.

"I think he went to go get some groceries, help yourself",Scorpio replied finally setting the quill down. I piled my plate with a couple of muffins and set to eating.

"Hurricane?"

"Yeah?"

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch it with me. I- I mean us . W-w -atercolors and Twisted Mind are coming along as well".

I noticed that he was blushing a little. I grinned to myself and said smoothy, "Sure, why not?". His eyes lit up happily and said,"Really? Great! I have to go to a publishing building in Manehatten today, so I won't be around".

We sat there eating when a thought occurred to me, "Do you usually cook this often?"

"Yeah, this may sound a little strange but when I was younger, I originally wanted to be a chef. Now, I follow the river of words", he answered with a smile.

That may either be the most poetic thing I've heard or the most corniest. A knock came from the door which was followed by Soul's voice, "Guess who it is!".

I got up and opened it to reveal the grinning stallion. "Hey Soul, what brings you here?", I asked.

"I gotta take you to Canterlot to become a legal citizen of Equestria, Celestia's orders". Oh.

"Hey Scorpio! I'm leaving 'kay?", I called over my shoulder. "Sure", came the reply.

...

`"I'm guessing you don't like trains?', Soul mused as he watched flinch ever time the train shook. "No... but, it doesn't seem natural.", I growled.

"Care to explain?", he asked, closing his eyes and leaning back on his seat. "We're in the first class cart, not the norms is that it?".

"No, but how did you even afford this private cart?", I asked. I preferred the old seats this velvet is just too itchy. Soul opened one eye and gave a chuckle.

"Well ... how should I put it? You could I come a filthy rich family.", he said casually. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I may not seem like the typical Canterlot purebred snob, but I'm not lying when I say that I'm the heir to thousands of bits, lets just say I manage to sneak somethings or two out of the family vault". Enforcing the law but never fully respecting it? Interesting.

"You know the original three tribes? Before Equestria was founded?",he continued. Pfff... how could I not? "I'm a descendant of Princess Platinum, hence that part of my name, Soul Platinum".

"So your royalty?", I asked, my curiosity distracting me from those bucking annoying seats.

Soul shook his head and said,"My family is say, complicated. I'm Prince Blueblood's half brother, so I definitely have some alicorn blood in my veins, but no, I'm not royalty. My father fell in love with a commoner so no special throne for me. After the whole Captain of the Royal Guard incident, my family has been trying to find a way to 'reclaim family honor', as they would say. There was even a rumor that they wanted to disown me".

The train came to a screeching stop at Canterlot as he ended his little story. "Where're we going next?", I asked.

"The hospital, they should get everything done", he replied. So we went to the hospital where they took some blood samples, got my hoofprint, checked my eyesight, measured my wing power, to which I am proud to report I got an eleven point five on, my wingspan, and other medical good stuff. A little problem came when they asked for my job.

"Elite Guard", I answered. "I'm sorry what?", the nurse asked, looking confused.

"Uuhh, I'm a guard at the castle", I said quickly. The medical pony nodded and walked away.

"I'm guessing the whole Tartarus destroying the universe isn't public knowledge", I whispered to Soul. "It'd make sense, it would cause a world wide panic if they found out", he murmured back.

The doctor walked up to the two of us and said, "Looks like your all fine but I found something a little interesting. Your wingspan is slightly above average. Also your feathers are more pointed and slightly jagged, compared to a normal pegasus's round ones. This would make you a little faster, and possibly able to manipulate wind." He looked at me and expected an answer. My wings were always like that, though this could explain what Hurricane has been teaching me to do in my dreams.

"Uh, oh you know what look at the time, Hurricane and I really have to go now. It'd be nice if you could have all that good info filed up and all, sooo uh, see ya!", Soul babbled hastily, shoving me out of the hospital.

"Thanks", I said gratefully, after all, this may sound were'd but how would you answer to something that you thought was normal your whole life?

"No prob, you wanna go grab lunch", Soul said casually. I nodded when the sound of music drifted near us.

Soul noticed the faintly transfixed look on my face and said, "Oh your probably hearing that Blue Keynote guy. He sometimes finds a little corner on a street then starts playing right then and there".

I followed the sound to a slightly crowded street and saw a white colt singing while playing a guitar. His name is not Blue Keynote, it's White Note! He was singing in a soft voice, while strumming a smooth melody on the accoustic guitar:

"I look at the sky,

The endless blue sky,

I see all the shades,

For once the world isn't so gray,

So I follow the blue above to endless day,

Leading to the future!

And then I ask why!,

Why do I not forget,?

I ask why,!

Why am I not alone,?

Then I see the blood red blossoms,

Dancing in the sky,

When I realize that I am home,

I knew if I laid down in the grass,

With a contented smile,

Letting time pass,

I would follow the river in the sky,

Flowing into the endless future,

That blue horizon,!

Maybe that's why I was left behind,

I was stopping myself,

When you had to say good bye,

So I'll be waiting in the twilight,

Below the lost moonlight,

And then you'll see me,

Off in the distance coming home."

He finished it with a little solo, which was met with an applause from the tiny audience. "Hey Note, that was a great song", I complemented when the crowd dispersed. He swung his guitar on his back and smiled shyly. "Thanks, it's not my best but It's one of my personal favorites". He rummaged through his saddle bag and pulled out a business card. "I make my own music at my house, feel free to top by any time", he added with a nod before taking off in flight.

I was nudged by a box of what looked like donuts ... wait what? Oh wait, it Soul nudging me with a box of donuts. He set the box down and idly, "Got bored so I scoured the area for something to eat. Donut Joe's was open so I grabbed a box, care for one?". I let out a soft laugh and said ,"Sure".

...

"So what's Night doing?", I asked. Soul and I were sitting outside a cafe, munching on our donuts.

"Knowing him? Probably stalking some hallway in the castle, guarding the princesses. He's supposed to be on his break but it's not like he has anything to do besides mourn over-", he quickly stopped himself, as if he had said too much.

"Mourn over who?", I pressed. Soul shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it, if Night hadn't told you yet then what right do I have? He'll tell you when he's ready".

"Tell me what?", I asked now at the edge of my seat. Soul narrowed his eyes at me and said warningly, "I said don't worry about it, okay? Night'll tell you when he's ready. Let's just say he's had life not go in his favor numerous times.". I sighed. Does everypony have secrets it's almost as annoying as that light sunset shining in my eyes. Wait, hold on. Sunset? The meteor shower. I snagged the box of donuts and started flying back to Ponyville.

"Thanks for the food but I gotta go!", I yelled to him as I flew away. I sped inside the train tunnels and out of Canterlot. I saw a group of familiar ponies sitting near what looked like a picnic. I flew down and realized it was just my friends. "Not late, am I?", I panted, out of breath.

"Not at all, I think it's just starting", Scorpio said, gesturing me to sit next to him. As I sat next to him, I could barely keep my eyes open. With my lack of sleep and the eventful day I was a little tired. What's up with Night? Does he have some sort of big bad secret? Who really is the Hurricane in my dreams. What should we do about the extra Tartarus portal? Ugh, I think too much.

**So that's it for this chappy, sorry if the ending felt a little rushed but I wanted to get this out to make up for my lateness. The song in the chappy was called, "Red Blossoms", tell me what you thought of it! Again, if your OC hasn't been introduced yet, I'm planning on introducing them gradually. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And the song submission is still open! If you would like me to write a song for you fic, just PM me and I'll be happy to!**


	10. White Stars, Black Sky, a Blood Rose

Hello everybrony out there! If you remember back in chapter three when I asked who guess the two references? Well besides the obvious brony ones, there was also an Avatar the Last Airbender reference, now that you know what it is, can you find it? :)

White Stars, Black Sky, a Blood Rose

"Hurricane! Pick up those hooves! I want you to at least able to beat up a slug when we're done", Soul barked at me. And what were we doing? Apparently Night had somehow, out of the blue, decided that I'm going to take a final exam. Soul wanted me prepared for whatever might be thrown at me. Apparently that involves strapping sacks of weight balls on me and having me trot back and forth across the Training Room in Canterlot. Something to do with getting used to armor movement.

"Hey, Soul, how about we try this with my actual armor on?", I suggested, panting.

"No, that'd be cheating. Your armor isn't even as heavy as those sacks", he smoothly.

"What!"

"Think about it, I'm just having you galavant across the room and back. But in battle you'll be dodging enemy fire and blows, all while wearing armor. And I didn't tell you stop! Get to it!", my bronze maned friend replied. He can be a tough teacher sometimes, can't he?

He had me at it after a while, and soon I was able to pick up the pace, and judging by his silence, I was moving at an acceptable speed.

"You can stop now. Get those sacks off and grow your armor on", he ordered. I unclipped those Tartarus cursed weights and both of us grew on our armor.

"Let's see if you can hold up your own in a fight, mares first", he said with a cocky grin. I smirked back at him and sent a powerful gust of wind, making Soul stumble a little. He fired a beam of purple energy at me. I flew up and dodged, only to be shot at even more. I raced along the top ceiling of the auditorium and spiraled down at him lie a torpedo, slamming into him with such a force,that I heard a sharp crack. I had pinned him down and saw a jagged split in the chest area of his armor. How did I not feel that?

"Not bad. Gotta get that fixed now though", he said, hopefully impressed as he tossed his broken necklace aside.

"My turn",he said. Without waiting he charge of purple electric energy at me. Panicking I forcefully pushed against the air with my wings dissolving it.

"How about close combat", Soul growled as he charge at me. How do I put it? He was using the tip of his horn like a brush, leaving purple streaks in the air for a few seconds before fading away. A sword spell? He sliced at me backing me up against the wall. I ducked and saw behind me, a deeply cut slash in the wood. Correct, a sort of invisible sword. I sent a gust of wind at him, sending flying backwards. I charged and- gah! He sidestepped at the last minute and tripped me over.

"I think I win", he said triumphantly. I sat up and playfully punched.

"Let's go again", I said, determined not to lose again. So we did three more rounds, which I only won two of mostly because he put up a shield spell that stunned me when I touched it, or if he paralyzed me all together.

"Do you think I have a chance?", I asked, after getting slammed into the ground for the fifth time.

"Well,...your too sloppy and slightly unbalanced", he began slowly. Ouch, Hurricane would not be taking this lightly.

"And you don't have much control, you just go with it. I'm not saying improvising is bad, but you just use it at the wrong times. But, you may have a fighting chance. Whatever you do with your wings, it's effective and Night wouldn't be expecting that...where did you learn how to do that?", he ended, with a curious gaze.

"I... uh...I sorta thought it out in my head and...tried it out", I stammered. Oh buck, I know I'm a bad liar, but for Celestia's sake, I hope that sounds convincing. He nodded and was about to say something when Night walked in.

"If you two are done chattering away, I'd like to Hurricane that little test", he growled. Soul nodded.

"Knock yourself out, just don't underestimate her", Sol called over his shoulder as he exited through the door. There was an awkward silence between Night and I. He was wearing his shades again, so i couldn't pickup much of an emotion going on, which doubled the discomfort.

"So, where are we taking the test? Here?", I asked trying to break the our little ice cube.

"Nowhere special, just the Everfree Forest", he said calmly. The...what now?

...

Apparently, the Everfree Forest was the backyard of Ponyville. A very, very, dark and dangerous backyard. Or at least that's what Night said when we got off the train. I followed him through the park and to the entrance. Huh, strange. I just realized that he was wearing a necklace similar to the ones Soul and I had. Is he normally this quiet? I know he is exactly the friendliest of pony's but still, if I didn't know better I'd say that he was mute. We stopped at the entrance.

"Stay close to me, or else you'll get lost. I'll be assessing you in the clearing", he said in his deep voice. Without waiting for a reply, I went in, his horn glowing. The forest was dark but I could see through a bit of it. Why? Pegasi have enhanced vision. It helps us from running into mountains when we're flying in the cloud line. But it kept on getting darker and darker, up to the point were Night horn stood out like a candle in the night.

"This is it", he said shining his horn a little brighter. It was small clearing, with moss growing over smooth stones and vines hanging off the trees like shaggy manes.

Night materialized two small bells tied to together by a piece of string. He tossed it up in the air and it snagged one of the branches.

"Your test is to try and get those bells", he said, nodding to the thick canopy above us. That'd be easy. To easy.

"What's the catch?", I asked suspiciously. He grew on his armor, a silver plated set with his cutie mark on the chest as a pendant.

"I'll be trying to stop you. Are you ready?", he said. I nodded and grew my own armor on.

"Good", was my answer and the light from his horn disappeared. I immediately danced backwards, wary of any attack, or not. Night's body slammed into me and I rammed into a tree.

I sliced at him using the wind, at least I think I did. A green beam of energy missed me by inches as I leapt away. I heard twig snapped behind me. I sliced in it's direction and felt warm blood spray in my face. Oh sweet Celestia...please tell me I didn't hurt him. Nope, I cringed in pain as a green electrical beam struck me in the chest. I feinted left and dodged right as he used a familiar looking sword spell, trying to hit his target. Those bells, where are they? I squinted my eyes and saw them entwined with a branch.

I flew up and gah! Night immobilized my tail and yanked me back down. I landed with a thud and then I felt cold. It a scary sort of cold. Not like a cold breeze, but as if somepony chucked you outside in the middle of winter. I felt my energy being drained away. And I felt something else overcome me, sadness. Sadness and fear. I saw images flicker in my head. A burning town, a foal crying alone, dead ponies lying in masses,blood flowing like a river. But the feeling of sadness was the one that got to me the most. It was a feeling of loneliness, as if the happiness had been sucked out of me. Like I'd never feel joy again. I'd never feel the warmth of the sun on my wings, laughter, or anything.

I moved my legs to get up, but I couldn't feel them. I looked down and saw that they were turning to crystal. Night was crystalizing me! I struggled but I couldn't move. Panicking I sliced at the air. And it stopped.

My legs were normal again. I felt something hot and sticky touch my hooves. Blood. Crimson blood. I narrowed my eyes and looked forward. Night's limp body lay there on the dirt. I killed him. I began to shake. I killed him. I killed him. Celestia, I've killed him.

I felt body crumple to the ground and continued to shake. I killed a pony. I killed a real life thing. I felt a soft hoof gently press against me. Night. He was standing there. But, but, but he's dead...

He wrapped my trembling body in a gentle hug.

"It was an illusion. Dark magic. Nothing was real. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't think it would have this effect on you", he whispered softly, pressing me close to him.

I slowly pulled myself away from him, shaken for obvious reasons.

"Why then?", I asked in soft voice. Night turned away from me.

"This was a test of control, if you had control over your actions in battle. I added in the dark magic for a challenge", he mumbled.

"The spell, the one that started sucked away your happiness, it's affects will linger for a day or to. Try talking to some of your friends. It'd make the pain a little easier. Leave, I want to be alone now", he added.

...

I was walking through the park, trying to sort out my thoughts. The moon was high in the sky and Scorpio and Jeiff are probably trying to figure out where the hay I am. I sighed, and trotted up a bridge that crossed a small little river.

"Nice night isn't it?", I heard a voice say. I looked and saw Scorpio's smiling face. May as well get started on Night's second assignment.

"Yeah...", I said looking up. It was a nice night. The sky was pure black and the stars were like flowers.

I felt Scorpio wrap his scarf around me.

"You didn't have to do that", I murmured, a little embarrassed.

"I know. I'm just trying to be a gentlecolt, night's are getting colder as summer ends", he replied looking into the water over the bridge. We stood there together, staring at our reflections in the water, for a moment, before Scorpio mused, "Strange, I know practically everything about you, but you now nothing about me".

"Do tell", I said, actually interested.

"I don't know where to start"

"Your, the poet, start from the beginning"

"Well... I grew up in Manehatten. My parents owned a bakery, but they couldn't bake, ironic much? So I had to take odd jobs to support me and my little sister. Eventually, I got a scholarship to study at Coltsford University in Trottingham. I learned a lot there and I also stayed there for two years, that's why when I sometimes talk you can here a bit of a Trottingham accent. I dropped out after two years to pursue my dreams, poetry.", he concluded with a proud smile.

"Ineteresting", I said, tracing my hoof on the wood of the bridge.

"I just came out for a walk and now I'm heading home, you coming?",he asked. I was about to say yes when a thought came to my head.

"Sorry, I have one more thing to do", I said hastily, giving him back his scarf. I bounded back into the direction of the forest. I don't want to make Night feel bad. Sure I have every right to, but no, that's not me.

I crashed through the foliage, trying to remember the direction of the clearing. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Voice that was talking but not to me, almost as if it were talking to itself. I followed it of the path and into another clearing. In it was Night leaning over a rock, no...a tombstone. I stepped forward.

"Night", I called out to him. He turned around, and still wearing shades. In the middle of the night. He strange, very, very strange.

"Hurricane", he said, acknowledging me. He didn't tell me to buck off, so I came closure. Is aw the tombstone, it was unmarked.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's this?", I asked cautiously. I saw that his shoulders were slumped and almost backtracked my question, but he answered.

"This is the grave of a mare who was very close to my heart. Her name was Silver Rain. It-it was my fault she died. I could've saved her, but I didn't", he almost choked out. I saw him flash me a smile. A forced one. I have never seen him smile. But when he did, it almost made me wished I didn't. It was like a mask. It was so sad to look at. Not a true smile, but a wall used to hold back lots of sadness. Sadness, pain, and grief.

"I promised her, I would never take a pony's life. And I intend to keep that promise no matter what. She was the only one who ever understood me. I told her that I'd use my dark magic for good, that's one I try my best to keep. Hurricane please understand this, it was going against everything in my heart when I tortured you like that. Please, understand that.", he said in a voice that shook.

"I understand", I said. I turned, about to leave, when he placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"I owe you an explanation to. I wear these shades for a reason, I'm going to show you it. Whatever you do, please don't scream, okay?", he begged. Wow, it must have really crushed him for him to be begging like this. I nodded and he took off his shades. His eyes.

His eyes were serpentine. Silence. There's been a lot of that today and there's a lot of it now.

"When I was a foal, I was bitten by a rare snake. It's venom enhanced my magic, turning it dark, and it made my eyes serpentine. I can see very well in the dark, but in the light my eyes are so sensitive that if to much light got into them, it could make me temporarily blind. It only happens randomly on occasions and it lasts for a couple of days. That's why you sometimes see me with or without my shades on.", he explaied solemnly.

"Silver was the only one who wasn't afraid of me", he added on after a thought. I blinked, struggling to take in all of this new information. He snapped on his shades and said, "I'll walk you home, you can't find your way out this deep in the Everfree Forest", he said pushing through some brambles. I followed him out.

We stopped after a moment and he said, "Oh, by the way, you passed".

That's it for now ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned for more! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also I am proud to report that I found a box of Twinkies at our local Walmart. Huzzah!


	11. Nothing Gold Can Stay

***Special Author's Note-Please Read* Hey everyone, before we move on in this chappy, to avoid confusion I will tell you write now that this chapter, chapter 11 is told from Night's Point of View. It will be told by using some flashbacks. This will most likely be one of the three or four chapters that won't be told through Hurricane's Point of View . Why does this exist? It's because Night is one of my favorite characters to write for, which is why I left the last chapter's ending rather vague. Lastly, to avoid even further confusion, Night is currently 26 years old. So let's begin!**

_Nothing Gold Can Stay_

I took a seat on the train. I rested my head on the back of my seat and sighed. The look of fear in her eyes was still stuck in my head. Why did I have to use dark magic to torture her like that? To make her stronger. I should have warned her. But in a battle she has to be prepared for anything. But I promised Nocturne I would use my dark magic to help, not harm. But I was helping her become stronger...wasn't I?

Why can't anything be clear to me? Always shrouded in a mist of uncertainty. All because of one stupid mistake. I felt my anger boil as I punched the wall, making a dent in it. Nearby ponies looked at me as if I were insane. Maybe I was. I sat back down and turned away. I remember the day clearly. It was a bright sky and a warm fall evening. That's what I remember clearly. The blood red sky.

_20 Years Ago (age 6)_

I scuttled along the edge of the Everfree Forest. I took a couple steps forward, then hastily skittered back. I was daring myself. One, two, three, go in! But I remained rooted to my spot. I heard stories of the monsters that lived there, but never seen any of them myself. I was curious. The forest loomed over me, looking intimidating, but interesting you know? Full of excitement and adventure waiting to happen. Part of me was the curious dog, wanting to see what was in there. The other part was my sanity, screaming at me to stay away. The dog won.

I ducked through the undergrowth and into the dark woods. It got darker the further I went. I attempted to create some light from my horn, but only managed to create some sparks. I sighed. Normally, I'm not that bad at magic. But it just gets weird sometimes. One moment it works, the next, it

I then noticed to glowing yellow orbs coming from the branches above me. No...not orbs they were...eyes. Glowing yellow eyes. It had diamond shaped pupils. I stared at it a for a few seconds. It stared back at me for a moment, then flew at me in a flurry of long, sharp fangs. I felt it's sharp teeth sink into my neck. I felt something warm rush through the veins in my neck. It burned my throat and it felt as if my nerves were set on fire. I crumpled to the ground the pain immobilized me. And then, a blinding white light.

I woke up in a white room. Maybe a hospital? I heard a noise, a pony was saying something, from behind a curtain.

"Sir, is this colt your son?"

"No", came a cold reply.

"Then why-"

"Just tell what's wrong with it!", the cold voice snapped. So I was an "it" now?

"Well...the test results show that the venom has now contaminated his heart and brain", the second voice muttered shakily.

"Meaning?"

"The type of snake is very rare in Equestria, but since the venom reach his heart and brain, his vision is slightly impaired". I heard a crash.

"M-m-meaning that his eyes are now serpentine. The-they change from normal to serpentine randomly, and each time they do, it lasts for a couple of day before becoming normal again. His eyes are now very sensitive to light in it's serpentine form, up to the point where they may cause temporary blindness."

"That all?"

"Well, if I'm correct, when his eyes are in serpentine form, they enhance his vision in the dark..."

_Present Day_

I walked through the gates and into the castle. Two guards on duty hastily stood to attention and saluted me as I walked by. I gave them a brief nod and continued to my private quarters. It wasn't far from Celestia's, across the hallway to be exact. But then, what do you expect if you in charge of Alicorn Security? I walked into my room and plonked myself on my desk. I sighed. I am not looking forward to filling out this report. It would go straight to Princess herself.

I find it strange. She's been interested in three of us who made up the Elite Guard, especially Hurricane. Much more interest than any other guard. Not that I have anything against Hurricane, it's just that...she worries me. She's so reckless in battle it could get her killed. She has to be strong. I was taught that in a way that I never want her to experience.

_12 Years Ago (Age 14)_

I was sitting at home in the darkness of my room, when I heard a slam. My father was home. Slowly I peeked out of my room. My father's name is Valentine, if your wondering. I think he used to be an Admiral for the military, he does have a lot of medals in his room. He also has a shack right outside our little cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville. A shack full of weapons.

I heard crack as he smacked my mother across the face. Nothing out of the ordinary. I secretly admire him. He strong and he let's everypony know that. Nothing fazes him, and he's commanding, expecting for his orders to be followed. Always.

I watched as he picked her up and slammed her forcefully into the ground. He ordered her to get up. She did, weak, from our lack food. She's weak. My father's strong. I never want to be like her. I may not like my mother, but still I don't think she should his permanent punching bag. He smacked her down again, only this time, I saw blood on his hooves. I slowly closed my door. A creak echoed through our house. My father's head swiveled toward me.

"Come here", he snapped. I slipped through the doorway and crept to his side. I saw my mother on the ground in a heap, blood welling from her lip.

"You didn't want this to happen, did you?", Valentine asked testily. I turned my head away, not wanting to look at my mother. She looked broken, laying there. And her eyes...her eyes where glazed with defeat.

"Answer me!", he barked. I shook my head.

"Then why didn't you stop me?", he snarled.

"It's because you're weak! You're a coward!", he accused not waiting for an answer. I stood there silently, never meeting his gaze. Suddenly, he grabbed my mane and dragged me outside. It was raining. Mud streaked my black coat. He was taking me to his weapons shack. He opened the door and tossed me inside. I watched a he studied all the weapons. His gaze fell on a coiled whip. He picked it up.

"If you want to live, you need to be strong. Prove it! Survive this! Show me!", the bastard yelled. I felt something sting me, drawing blood. Weak from hunger I didn't move as he continued to whip me, drawing blood while doing so. I never screamed. I didn't want to give him the full satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

"This is a battle axe", I heard him say. In the corner of my eye, I saw him pick one up. He rammed the butt of it in my ribs. Flinched as I heard a crunch. I think he broke my ribs. He beat me with it, over and over.

"This, is a sword". His voice was very faint now, he was still standing there holding a long blade, but his voice sounded as if he was disappearing. He slashed at me with it. Blood gushed from my shoulder as he tore it open.

He eventually went away, still carrying his battle axe. I survived it, just barely, but I survived. I was too weak to move, so I lay there in a pool of my blood, the crimson liquid cloaking my fur.

_Present Day_

I dipped the quill into the pot and began writing. Shows great perseverance, that sounded like a good start, I wrote it down. Has adept long range combat skills, I wrote that down as well. I got stuck. Besides her agility and...whatever she does with her wings, she has nothing else to help her in battle. Unlike my attacks. My dark magic. Now that I think about it, when Celestia asked me to give her a final assessment, she looked impatient. It was rushed. I wonder why?

_11 Years Ago (age 15)_

I sat there staring out into the forest. I squinted. The sun was hurting my eyes. I normally spent my days just standing there looking into the woods. Not like I have anything to do with my life. Dad wasn't home. I haven't seen him for the past couple of months. My mother, barely stuck around as well, probably dead or something. I hope she is.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you got of my property", I heard a cold voice behind me. It was voice that I think I've heard before. Then it all rushed into me. The hospital, the blinding flash, that voice. Could he be...

"I said get off my property", the colt said again, this time harshly. I turned around and looked at him.

He was a black unicorn with midnight blue mane. One of his eyes were blue as well, but the other was white. Was he blind? His cutie mark were wavy shadows.

"You gonna make me?", I challenged, my horn glowing.

"I don't want to hurt you", he growled warningly. I sent a blast of black energy at him, which swirled around his body harmless. His horn glowed and sent a black sphere flying back at me. I dodge left, and sent sharp black crystals at him. The unicorn dissolved them in thin air.

He stopped and stared at me. I tensed, ready to make the next move. He threw back his head and laughed. I was startled, a nearby rock exploded into a billion pieces, scattering everywhere.

"I don't know what to say!", he said with a wild grin. What?

" I've never seen a colt your age use dark magic like that. You could almost impress me.", he said, his face now serious again.

He nodded toward the rock shards and said, "Dark magic, is very powerful and dangerous. Just your emotions can trigger it. But...it only starts to occur if... if there is much turmoil in a unicorn's heart." He studied me for a moment, but didn't ask any further.

"You can kill somepony if you can't control it", he grunted.

"What's up with your eyes?", he asked. I glared at him and turned away.

"Fine, I was going to offer to help you with it, but if you want to sulk by yourself, fine with me", he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!", I called after him. He didn't stop walking so I trotted by his side.

"I... if you can show me how to control it...I-I-I mean, if you can". He raised a hoof, silencing my babbling.

"We start tomorrow", he said. For a moment I though I saw him smile. Maybe not.

"Name's Nocturne, what's yours?"

"I'm Night. Night Shiner".

_Present Day_

I stopped writing for a moment and stepped out onto my balcony. Princess Luna had decided that there weren't going to be any stars tonight. It was a rather dark. Wait, it was dark? I stepped back inside and looked at my mirror and took off my shades.. My eyes were normal again. I sighed.

Lately, I have started to feel like these shades were like a wall. Blocking my eyes in their serpentine form from everypony to see, and trust me I have a good reason. Since when has serpentine ever been associated with anything good? Ponies would freak out. Besides Nocturne, there was only one other pony who wasn't afraid. Hurricane is nothing like Silver Rain, but...their eyes. They both have those flames in their eyes. Their fire colored eyes. Those bright eyes.

_10 Years Ago (Age 16)_

I sat in the clearing of the Everfree Forest. Ever since Nocturne had been giving me lessons on how to control my magic, I stopped sitting on the Forest's perimeter. I actually went inside. Yay for me.

It was actually very nice in here, almost peaceful. Almost. Except I was never alone. There was a mare here. I would sit on one side of the clearing, she would sit on the other side. We never really disturbed each other.

She was a pegasus with a silver coat, with a darker silver mane. And deep orange eyes. Her cutie mark was golden leaf. Weird.

It was always like this: I would arrive here, around midnight, hope she wouldn't show up, silently groan when she does, and then sit there until I almost fell asleep. That's when I went back home. Not "home", home, but, I sorta just live with Nocturne now. He doesn't mind, in fact, I think he secretly enjoys the company. But then of course, I can never tell what he's thinking. Dark and mysterious. I wonder if I'll ever be like that.

I noticed that her head started falling to the side, figures. It was the middle of the night anyway. She got up and pushed through the vegetation. I closed my eyes and relaxed, then I heard a scream. I opened an eye. Then slowly, my other eye. Ugh, fine I'll help somepony, just this once though.

I darted off into the direction of her scream. And came to a river n the opposite bank, i saw the mare. She cornered by a manticore. I shot a beam of green energy at it. I missed. Okay...can't shoot from this distance sooo...oh! ROCK! I picked one up and threw it at him.

The giant kitty got his ear clipped. I doubt he liked it. He flew across the river, charging at me. My horn sparked aggressively. I fired, hitting it in the chest, leaving a bloody burnt mark. It collapsed on the bank. I picked up a large stick and jammed it into the wound. Serves him right for attacking ponies. It let out a loud cry and I ran it further in.

"Stop!", the mare yelled. She crashed into me, sending me off balance. I turned and looked at her furiously. Her wings were flared protectively over the large mewling body. Her eyes blazed with fury. Like she could harm me, pffft.

"You're lucky I saved you flank back there", I snapped.

"You could've killed it!",she accused.

"You would've ended up dead if I didn't", I growled.

"Life isn't yours to take. Every life is precious, and you don't care enough then kill me right here on this spot!", she challenged.

"If one lives, the other has to die. It was between you and the manticore", I muttered.

"Is it, Night Shiner?", she asked, not backing down. I blinked, surprised.

"How did you know my name?"

"I see you more than you think, here training with Nocturne. You two aren't the only ones here", she replied softly.

"Life isn't mine to take", I murmured softly. Something about those words struck me.

"Don't lie to me, Nocturne showed me how to read minds...but, do you truly believe that?", I asked.

She ruffled her feathers as a cold wind breeze moved by. The rise and fall of the manticore's chest abruptly stopped. She closed her eyes.

"Nothing gold can stay. I believe that we have to make it last," she said finally. Silence.

"Will I get to see you again?"

"Yeah, I'll be around", I murmured.

Back home, Nocturne wasn't around. The place seemed as if it had been ransacked. He left a note though.

Night Shiner,

I am sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go. We will never see each other again. There is a mare in my life who I cannot abandon, not even for you. You have been like my son, for the few months I have known you. I cannot tell you where I'm going, or who I love, but I will leave with this: If you believe that there is darkness in white you are correct, if you believe that you are the darkness you are wrong. If you can open yourself, the true light shall shine through.

The note ended there. On the table there were a pair of shades.

_Present Day_

There was a knock on my door. Can't doors be inconvenient at times? I opened and there stood a blue guard.

"Princess Celestia has requested your presence in the throne room...sir", the stallion, Iron Wing, said "sir" with a sneer.

"Tell her I'll be there in a moment", I grunted. I can understand his resentment toward me, even though as a Lieutenant I'm his superior.

_6 Years Ago (Age 20)_

"So we'll slip through the weak spot here, taking out the sentries", Commander Orion said, pointing to a point on the map.

"The rest of us will keep the hostiles busy, get to the main building and take out their leader, understood?", he asked the two us, finishing the little briefing.

"Yes sir", Iron Wing and I said, with a salute.

"Good, we leave immediately, wait 'till you see the signal, then move in.", he grunted. If thieves have the nerve to take Appleloosa hostage, we had the gall to barge take it back in one night.

...

We got in position, sitting on some sand dunes a little way off from sight.

"You think they're gonna put up a big fight?", Iron asked, flicking his tail impatiently.

"Yeah, they took out half of the guards stationed here, and that's not easy. They going to fight to keep it.", I answered staring intently at the sky. There were two short flashes in the sky, followed by three others.

I waited for a few more seconds and then saw one long flash.

"Let's go", I said, charging toward the town. As we drew nearer, I heard the yells of a fight, I pressed up against a building.

"I'll cut him off from that roof nearby, climb up from the side and cut off his escape from the roof", Iron whispered, spreading his wings and taking off. I grabbed the windowsill, pulling myself up. From there, I used the pipes to get up to the roof.

From the roof, I saw Iron on the building opposite to me. He knocked an arrow against his bow and slowly drew it back. Then I noticed something small and red tied to it. A small, a very small dynamite stick. The arrow sailed through the sky and landed on the base of the building. One, two, three...

Then the explosion. It shook the building, but it small, it only blew away the lower wall and a bit of the staircase, trapping the leader on the highest floor. That's where I saw him. A golden coated stallion, wearing a bandana. Iron drew back a second arrow and released it straight for his head.

No.

No one will die while I'm here. Using my magic, I sent the arrow off course missing the lead thief by inches. He looked at the arrow and then looked up. Too late for him. I jumped down and landed squarely on his shoulders, knocking him out.

Iron flew down from me as angry as a Minotuar with a burr stuck on his pelt.

_Present Day_

I may have saved somepony's life that day, got promoted to Lieutenant, but that Iron wanted the promotion for himself, and I took it away from him in one swift movement. Anyways, I was in the throne room. Celestia was waiting for me.

"Your Highness?", I asked, shifting uncomfortably. I think I know why she called me here.

"How did the final assessment go?", She asked?

"Hurricane definitely has some good qualities, I was just writing the report for you". The princess smiled.

"I apologize for not notifying you sooner, I wanted to hear it from you directly. Do you think she is ready to become a full member of the Elite Guard?"

"Yes"

"Good, we will hold the ceremony as soon as possible". That couldn't be it. Celestia's patient, she wanted me here for another reason.

"Night, I would like to offer you the promotion to Captain of the Elite Guard, do you accept it?", she asked. Hmmm...that still isn't it.

"Of course", I answered, still waiting. Celestia gently smiled.

"You're expecting more I see, very well, Jeiff, please bring forth the documents", she said. A gray pony, probably Jeiff stepped out of the shadows.

"Ils sont juste ici", he said in a strange voice.

"I believe that it is time for you to learn more about Nocturne", Celestia said, levitating one of the scrolls. What? What does she know of Nocturne?

"Nocturne has left you some rather valuable information. One, he has left you the ownership of his part of the Everfree Forest, two, he has left you the receipt for you shades", she began. I laughed silently. Nocturne would be the one to leave me a receipt.

"And the most interesting one yet, he has made you the guardian of Hurricane", she said, looking at me with for a reaction.

"What! I've never seen Hurricane before! How can I be her guardian!", I spat viciously. She studied me carefully then said quietly,"Night, Nocturne is her father".

**Ermergerd, I didn't expect that to happen! Sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier, I went the National Harbor for my birthday (got some new Soul Headphones to). As for some updates, I am now officially the fanfiction reviewer for SugarCube Radio! Check out our channel on YouTube! I would also like to thank all you guys who have been dropping reviews. It really helps (trust me, if I didn't have you guys to steer me in the right direction this fic would've gone downhill around chapter 5). Please leave a review, it helps a lot. I was going to put a scene with Silver Rain's death, but meh, life won't leave me alone. I'll put that in another chappy. And finally, my heart goes out to all the kids who died in the Connecticut School Massacre.**

**Nocturne- NoctourneOf****Shadows**


	12. Fireworks

**Waz up everybrony! So... I was just wondering if anyone out there who is a decent artist, could make me a nice cover for my fic. So... yeah that's just about it. Back to the normal P.O.V this time!**

Fireworks

"Dear mom, dad, big brother, little big brother, almost little big brother, little sister, big little sister, and Mr. Hobo", Watercolors said enthusiastically.

"That's how I usually start my letters to my family back in Fillydelphia", she added.

"Uh huh", I replied idly, looking blankly at the ceiling. Night was right about the effects of the torture spell. I still had that cold, lonely feeling, so I decided to go right on ahead with his second assignment.

I was starting to regret that. I was currently hanging out with Watercolors, in her 'apartment'. It was actually more like a rather large attic in an apartment building. It was actually pretty nice, there was just...dust everywhere. But it was really colorful, her paintings were hung up everywhere, and she used randomly assorted wallpaper, so it was actually pretty nice. Although, she was telling me about her family back in Fillydelphia, and so far, it sounded like they were trying to get rid of her.

I could see why.

"So, are you going to Sunfire's party tonight?", she asked, concentrating on a portrait of me.

"Who's party?", I asked, my attention being diverted from the cobwebs on the ceiling.

"You know, Sunfire. He's throwing this really big party tonight. It's gonna be so big that he even had some ponies make a little house in the park, so nothing in Ponyville will blow up this time", she said, grinning with excitement. Wait, hold on...blow up?

"No, I'm not invited"

"Nobody is, he throws it for everypony. Meaning that you can literally just walk in", she explained. Huh.

"So...are you going?", she repeated.

"Well, okay then", I muttered, my legs aching from standing up so long. "You done yet?"

"Yup, take a look!", she said. It was a painting...of a pair of my blue wings.

"Wait, hold up. If you were just doing my wings, then why did I have to stand up for five hours?", I growled. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I had to get in the moment. And besides, you looked funny", she said bashfully. Whatever.

...

I had returned to Scorpio's house, going to rest my cramped...everything. Scorpio was sitting in the living room, polishing a rather fancy looking sword.

"I never took you as one for swordplay", I commented.

"One, it's not a sword, it's a rapier. Two, it was an old hobby of mine", he grunted. Scorpio lifted blade, the silver sheen catching the sunlight that flooded through the windows.

"Not that I'm any good at it", he added as an afterthought.

"So...uh, are you going to Sunfire's party tonight", I asked plonking myself on the couch.

"No, I honestly can't stand loud noises", he said placing the sword, I mean, rapier, in a black case marked "Bluewinters" in silver letters.

"What's Bluewinters?", I asked him.

"It's a long story, but since it's short I'll tell you. Bluewinters is my last name, but oddly enough, I was born in the summer", he explained. Oh. Now that I think about it, it never occurred to me that this guy actually may have a last name. Aren't I dull? And strangely, I felt a little ...disappointed that he wasn't going to be there.

I mean, I was going to see him afterward, but it was just this strange feeling of wanting to be...oh never mind. Ding-dong. Ugh, stupid doorbell. I got up and answered it. And guess who was there.

"Uh, um, hi, Hurricane", Night muttered awkwardly. His eyes were normal and he had a saddle bag.

"Oh, uh, hi, Night", I mumbled. Aren't we great conversationalists?

"I, uh brought you a something", he mumbled back, rummaging through his saddle bag. He brought out a small cardboard box. I took it, curiosity keeping me from dying from the levels of uneasiness between the two of us. Inside was a small cake. You know, those small cakes you get for yourself and decide against sharing because it's so small.

"Um...happy birthday" he grunted, turning his head away. Wait it was my birthday? I never knew my exact age, Jeiff never told me. I doubted that he was suppose tell me anyway, so I never asked. Part of Celestia's, 'wonderful' protection. How did he even know it was my birthday? Hay, I don't even know!

"How old am I?", I whispered softly. Night looked surprised.

"You're seventeen today", he said shuffling his hooves, apparently a little embarrassed outside of his tough and dark demeanor.

"How'd you know this?", I asked, now suspicious.

"Look, just take the bucking cake!", he snapped. Who put thorns in his mane? Does everypony know more about me than I do?

"Anyways, I'm here to tell you that your swearing-in ceremony will be at the castle tomorrow morning. You'l need to be in full armor soo...here", he said pulling out a piece of paper.

"You'll have to get your battered armor fixed, Soul recommended this blacksmith", he grunted giving me a nod before hastily trotting away. Well...that was a weird experience. I looked at the paper. In Soul's scribble it had an address: Somewhere in the mountains between Ponyville and Canterlot.

Couldn't he be a tad bit more specific?

"Who was that?", Scorpio asked when I retreated back inside.

"Um, ah, his name is Night, we work together", I replied, still a little uneasy from his visit.

"Are you okay? You look a little startled", he said, observing me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine", I reassured him. I smiled. He was a nice colt, he gave me this sort of warm feeling when he talked, it was as if I could listen to it all day...ugh what am I saying.

"Hey, watch this", I said eagerly. I turned to a lamp and slowly flapped my wings in a circular motion, creating a small air pocket that managed to lift it up. I let it float for a moment before my wings got cramped and I had to put it down.

"Not bad", he said. Not bad?! Hurricane has been practicing it with every night and all he have to say is 'Not bad?'. I gotta get Hurricane to show me cooler things next time I dream of him. Hurricane that is, not Scorpio. Not that I dream of him, I mean why would I...I should shut up. Now.

...

Music blared as Watercolors and I headed through the park. As we got closer, I saw that pony's were all over the place. Some were partying outside, up in trees (totally serious here), and some were just passed out. This. Is. Awesome! We entered the makeshift house, only to get fully blasted with dubstep music. That's when I saw who I guess is Sunfire, standing on a stage with headphones on.

He was a red pegasus with a lighter red shade around his hooves. He had dark blue, almost violet eyes and his cutie mark was a black fireball.

"Hurricane, fancy seeing you here", a smooth voice said. I turned my head to Twisted Mind.

"I didn't think I'd see you here either", I replied. He snorted.

"I didn't even know Sunfire's parties existed. This one got e to come along", he said, tilting his head toward Watercolors. I looked at the stage to see my artistic friend stage while yelling, "Yay anarchy!".

I doubt that she knew what the word meant, or if she landed on her face.

"Ahem, everypony, I have a quick announcement to make", Sunfire said speaking into a microphone. He stepped back and gave a nod to white mare. She had light teal colored eyes and a crimson mane with cyan highlights.

"Hello everypony, thank you for coming out here tonight. For all of you who don't know, my name is Musical Lyric and I have a special song that I would like to preform", the unicorn said, smiling. The lights began to dim when Twisted nudged.

I looked at him and saw his ear twitch toward a staircase that lead to the second floor. A cloaked pony was slowly sneaking his way up. Why sneak around? A little bit suspicious if I do say so myself. I gave Twisted a small nod and went after the cloaked figure, with Twisted close behind.

I followed him up...to an empty room. If Sunfire's throwing a party why would he need an empty second floor? I'm probably just overreacting. I took a step back, a plank creaking under my weight. The pony froze and turned around to see me. I couldn't get a good look at his face but I saw a horn, peaking out from underneath the cloak's hood.

We stared at each other, my heart thumping with agitation. I allowed by self to breath.

Gah! Horn glowing, he pony materialized a flaming scythe and sent it hurling at us. I dodged left, Twisted took the right. He sent three more at us, which lodged itself in the walls, setting it on fire. He aimed for my head with one, and I sent it flying back with a large air pocket.

Twisted retaliated as well, firing a purple beam of energy at our opponent. He missed, tearing a whole through the wall. I attempted to slice at him, but was thrown off course. That bucking was distracting me! I swear that somepony singing through a megahorn. What kind of microphones does this guy have?

"So take your tyranny awaaaay!"

Just shut up. I felt the heat rising and fire swirl around me.

"Hurricane!", Twisted barked. I looked, to see him point to gash in the wall that concealed colorful candles. No...these weren't candles. They were fireworks. What the hay was Sunfire guy going to do with fireworks?

I had a split second to react before we all die of a pretty explosion. I dodged a falling patch of roof and spread my wings. I felt the tips of it get singed as the fireworks ignited. I created a giant air pocket, sending gust of wind upward, changing the fireworks course. I also tore off the roof...and the walls. At least the bucking music stopped.

Hey, where did our cloaked friend go?

Meanwhile

"Not bad Blazing Scythe, it's a pity you got caught", a silver pony said. His companion panted, catching his breath.

"Sky, I would like to see you do better", Blazing Scythe snapped. Sky rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can, that's why master put me in charge of warning them", Sky paused for a moment closing his eyes.

"When you get the chance, I want you to deliver a message to Celestia's puppets. Tell that the end is near, and I give them permission to die first", he added.

**Yay, the references :) can anyone guess what song Musical Lyric was singing. I'm extremely sorry, if this feels half baked. I wanted to get a chapter out for the holidays. Please R&R and Merry Christmas!**

**Sunfire- the real sunfire**

**Blazing Scythe- GhostHuntingLuxray456**

**Watercolors- Cerulean Pen**

**Musical Lyric- Beats Box**


	13. The Tainted Iris

**Okay, so in this chappy there is a special reference. If you can guess what I'm referencing, PM me what it is and I'll send you an exclusive summary for the next two chapters. Here is a hint, it's an anime, from MadHouse, it begins with a 'T.' Also, it involves guns, lots , and lots of guns.**

The Tainted Iris

Okay, Soul said somewhere between Ponyville and Canterlot. Not much to work with, but...I kinda overslept so I need to get a move on. I flying over that little mountain range that separated the cities. Trying to find something that looked blacksmith like, oh wait! I saw a forge, about fifty feet below me, starboard.

I flew down and knocked on the door. A mare answered it. She had a golden orangish coat, or at least I think so. It was covered in a faint layer of soot. She had cyan eyes and an off-white mane that she kept in braids. Her cutiemark was an anvil.

"Can I help you?",she asked.

"Uh, yes, I have some armor that needs to be repaired",I said gesturing toward my necklace. The mare raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"You're one of those special guards aren't you", she asked, although, it wasn't an actual question. Weren't the Elite Guards supposed to be kept secret? I wonder how she knew about us, so I asked.

"Another pony came, not too long ago, with a crack in the chest of his armor. He said, something about a special unit Princess Celestia formed...along with some other stuff", she replied trailing off a bit at the end. I smiled to myself, remembering that I had split his armor. I still feel kinda proud that I at least made a dent in the metal.

"Other stuff?", I echoed, following her inside the forge.

"Yeah, he started to flirt with me. I gave him a black eye. Oh, my name's Cinder Gold by the way", she added. Now that I think about, Soul does seem to be the type who flirt with a mare that he's known for less than two minutes.

"Hurricane", I said introducing myself.

I took off my necklace and gave it to her. Cinder dipped it in a sort of pale liquid, letting it shape into it's full form. Now I finally got a good look at the damage Night had done. Except for the numerous dents, the armor had been torn open from the side and had a chunk missing from the shoulder plates. I shuffled myself into a corner and watched.

First, she heated it in a furnace for a while, to soften it up. Then, using tongs, she began to slowly repair the laceration, saving the hammer for straitening out the multiple dents. Very, very, very slowly. But carefully. It was actually pretty interesting, watching her work. I never gave much thought has to how things are made, but they have to start somewhere, right?

Finally, she put it in a sort of, mold, to add some more steel to the missing shoulder plate. I suddenly heard a sort of sizzling sound as she dipped the hot red thing that was my armor back into the gray, water like substance, reverting it to it's chain form.

"That'd be fifteen bits", she grunted, putting her tools away.

"Oh yeah", I said fishing through my saddle bag. Another thing I like about this job. Apparently, I get paid two hundred bits every two months. I never really had control of my own bits, (Or the need for the mere existence of the coins) but hay, I'm trying not to spend it all at once. I paid, thanked her and left.

...

"It's a tradition that goes back for centuries", Night was telling me. We were at Canterlot, in some sort auditorium at the castle. Celestia was at the door, greeting the high ranking military officials who were going to be present. I'm guessing that the whole, elite team who would save various dimensions from total doom is a big thing. I'm a little nervous. What if something blows up. Think about it, knowing how unbridled my life has been lately, anything could happen. I felt somepony pop me in the back if my head. Night.

"Are you even listening?", he growled.

"Sorry," I said meekly.

"Ease up, Night", Soul said. Out of the three of us, Soul was probably the least anxious.

"It lasts for practically five minutes, five minutes of talking to be exact. I don't see why everypony makes such a big deal out of this", he continued. Night shot him a glare.

"Umm, is there anything specifically that I have to do?", I asked Night. My mentor sighed.

"No, all you have to say is 'I do' to what the Princess will ask you. But you have to honest and understand what you are swearing by", he answered. Dear sweet Celestia, the Princess was going to question me? What if I stutter? What if I can't answer honestly? What if something does blow up?

A fanfare of trumpets interrupted my thoughts. Soul gently nudged me toward the small staircase that led to where Celestia was standing. I did my best to make the shaking of my legs less visible and stepped in front of her. Her eyes greeted me warmly, then it began.

"Hurricane, do you promise to defend Equestria, even with your life?", she asked. Will I?

"Ye- I do",I said, hastily catching myself.

"Do you swear to remain loyal, to me and your nation?"

"I do", I said with more confidence. This is starting to sound like a wedding, now that I think about it.

"And do you promise to follow your leader's word as law?"

"I do".

Celestia gave me a nod of approval. And it was over, just like that. I finally allowed myself to breath, as the audience began to to stomp with favor. I was soon swarmed with ponies congratulating me. But I didn't want to stick around too long, I really don't feel like dying of hyperventilation today.

I was about to scuttle off before Night caught me.

"You're not leaving us yet, I want to talk to you two about something", he said.

...

"I scouted out secluded areas around Canterlot and Ponyville", Soul said. Night took us to a cafe, or, the (fancy) private rooftop of cafe (courtesy of Soul). We didn't order anything, we were just here to talk about the location of the extra portal that leaked whatever ungodly things that lived in Tartarus into Equestria. Just the norms.

"I checked out the perimeter of the Everfree Forest as well", he added.

"You sure you checked out everything", Night prompted. Soul's ear twitched.

"Well...yes, except for this one particular area that was private property..."

*If I were you, I'd abandon this mission*, a voice testily said. No, it wasn't an actual voice, and yet, I heard it, but it made no sound.

It was...in my head but, it wasn't my own thoughts, nor the voice I thought my thoughts in. I hope that that made sense. I looked at my companions. Their ears were pricked and their bodies alert. They heard it to. I saw Night mouth the word 'telepathy'. Oh, so that's what it was.

*Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I have a message and a package to deliver. Do you see that brown bag on the bench?*, the voice asked. We looked into the streets below and saw a paper bag on a wooden bench.

I gave a nod. *Good, take this as a warning: If you continue to try and prevent Tartarus from rising. More things like this will happen. The end is near, you have been given permission to spare the pain and kill yourselves first, do not take this lightly. A friend will be dropping by later*, the voice said, before disappearing from my mind.

"What just happened?", Soul asked. We never answered him. Our eyes were fixed on the lone bag. Then, a sharp cry tore through the air. I saw a sobbing mare flee from a shop. She ran onto a stallion, who tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong?", he asked, stroking her mane comfortingly. By now a crowd had begun to form, watching the two in alarm.

"My-my husband", she sobbed, not trying to fight her tears.

"I walked i-in and he-he he's dead! His hooves had been...his hooves",she cried out, burying her face in the stallions chest.

...

We were outside the Everfree Forest, following Night to a small, abandoned house. It looked as if nopony had entered it in years. How did Night know about this place? Eh, whatever, maybe I should just stop questioning things like this. I'll find out eventually, right?

Pushing through the cobwebs that took the place of the missing door, we made our way inside. There, we saw a sort of purple, opaque light cover the opposite wall. A portal. I took a step forward, when I heard a solid thunk. Thunk thunk! For a moment I froze, startled, then looked down to see an arrow lodged in my chest plate. I looked at the others, to see the same thing. The tip didn't pierce my flesh, but any further in and it would've made a hole in my armor. Not in the mood for that to happen, not when I just got it repaired.

I looked up and saw a pegasus sitting up on the rafters. Our gazes locked, then he flew at me. I saw him unsheathe a knife, giving me a brief moment to collect myself and dodge. Now that he landed, I had a clear shot at him. I sliced at him with my wings, and saw two successful red slash marks appear on his shoulder.

Night fired a green bolt of energy at him. The pegasus evaded it easily, by gaining altitude with the flap of his wings. I was about to slice at him again. When Soul finished him off by sending a chair flying, clipping the stranger on the head. The pegasus, slumped to the ground, unconscious. I looked toward the portal. It was gone. Buck.

Later

Sky Runner opened his eyes, his head aching from when that pony knocked him senseless. He was in a dark, stone room, chained to a wall. A prison cell? Maybe, he hoped so, if his plan were to go accordingly. It was necessary to be captured if he wanted to get his message across. He pricked his ears, when he heard the rattling sound of keys. A guard opened his cell, accompanied by five others.

"The Princess would like to see you", he said gruffly. They released him from the restraints, only to put a metal clamp around his body, disabling the use of his wings. They also put him put chains around his neck to lead him around. Like a dog. How undignified.

They lead him up a staircase and into what looked like a small library. Princess Celestia was waiting for him, by a fireplace. Instantly, Sky straitened himself.

"Your Highness", he greeted formally, with a bow. The princess studied him.

He was a silver pegasus, with a dark shade of grey around his hooves. He had a long, smoky black mane that rested on his shoulders. He had golden eyes and a blue feathered arrow for a cutie mark.

She looked at him, trying to pick up an emotion, but his eyes betrayed nothing.

"Rise", she said, realizing that he hadn't stood up yet.

"I never knew a traitor to be...courteous", she said.

"I'm disappointed that you don't think of me as a gentlecolt",Sky said, smoothly. They stared at each other, before Sky broke the silence.

"My apologies, but this message is for your ears only", he said. He slammed his head into the guard nearest, sending him to the ground. The others were on him instantly. The first lunged at him with a spear. Turning to his side, Sky let himself be stabbed in the stomach, not touching his skin, but embedding itself into the lock of his clamp, breaking it.

The clamp fell to the ground and Sky lunged at the guard, wrapping his hooves around the guard's neck, snapping it in a matter of seconds. Another guard charged at him with a sword, Sky ducked under it. Rapidly, he guided the pony's still moving foreleg towards another, gorging the sword into the mouth of his fellow soldier. Raising the bloodied blade, he turned to defend himself from the others, but slew them all in a few rapid motions.

Sky gingerly stepped over the dead bodies, toward Celestia. She showed no fear, but she remained alert and tensed. The pegasus lifted blade and brought it down, creating a slash on his hoof. He raised it toward her, letting the blood slowly drip, then spoke:

"This is the blood that will be spilled by you. You kind will pay for your wrongdoings. The alicorns have abused their power enough. This is the same blood that taints the white iris, turning it into a dark rose. This is the same ink that will blemish your soul. Stand down, without a fight, and we will lessen your suffering".

"Who is 'we'? Who do you work for?", Celestia snapped.

"I work for nopony, I kill for pleasure. And here's the thing, I'm just the middle colt in all of this. Think your Highness, I'm sure you can figure this all out evetually".

Sky picked up a book and held it over the flames, letting it catch fire.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, but I have my bow and knife to collect", he said tossing the flaming book into the shelves, letting the flames rise. He bowed a squick, then disappeared down the staircase.

**Oh yeah, new villain introduced :) Sorry for the late update, I was being a little bit lazy over my holiday break. I still have no idea what military style I'm going off of. Some times it's US, or if I can't think off anything, I go with medieval knights. For this chapter, I pulled an Erin Hunter on you guys. Kudos to anyone who got the warrior code reference. Oh, thought you should know that 1 bit=5 USD.**


	14. Secrets in Blood

**Awww, no one guessed what I was referencing. Oh well, if you can still guess it I'll send you the exclusive summary for chappy fifteen :)**

Secrets in Blood

Sky blinked, his golden gaze flickering around the restaurant, looking for a face. He was still aware that he was a wanted criminal-with ten thousand bits on his head-but, he had a job to get done. And when he was given an assignment, he never failed. Never.

He spotted her, a dark cream colored earth pony, with brown and orange striped mane. She looked nervous.

"Everfree", Sky said quietly. The mare looked at him for a moment, then pulled up a chair across from him. Sky now got a better look at her: she had purple centered green eyes and a two snakes for a cutie mark. Around her neck dangled a golden, star shaped necklace.

"Ah, Snake Eyes I presume?",he prompted. She gave a small nod.

"Yes,...did we have to meet here?' I'm not a fan of public places",she mumbled. Sky didn't answer, so she asked a question. "How did you see me?".

Sky gave a nod to the waiter as he brought them their menus.

"I believe that your necklace only works with creatures who have a soul?",he said flipping through it. Snake Eyes nodded.

Sky nodded, as if that proved his point. He paused for a moment and set the menu down.

"I remember my first kill. I got her the front, so she could see my face. I went for her jugular. I prefer neat clean kills...but I couldn't help myself. My knife was soon buried into her chest. Blood flowed from it like a honey from a bees nest. And the smell...the smell was so...intoxicating. You want to know who I killed?", he said, leaning forward.

"My sister".

Sky opened the menu again,"Would you like anything to drink? I'm paying. I'm having a Bloody Mary". Snake fell silent, fighting to gain control of her rapidly beating heart.

"Can we get to business already?",she finally snapped. His little story had shaken her only a bit, she's been through worse...but that still wasn't it. She couldn't put her hoof on it, but there was something about his voice that made her uneasy...it just wasn't natural.

"That's rather disappointing, I was actually hoping we could talk for a bit, but if that's what you want, fine",her companion replied, shrugging. Snake took a deep breath.

"What exactly do you need me for?"

"I need your help in a task?"

"What task?"

"Have you heard of the Elite Guard?"

"No..."

"Just think of them as our enemies. Our job is to destroy them all, one by one"

"How do we start"

"We take out the roots, my dear"

"Roots?"

Sky's drink arrived and he took a sip.

"We take out the leader".

**...**

I yawned. It was nice to sleep in for once, just relaxing with no plans for the day. Or well, I did have one plan actually. Night and Soul didn't give me anything to do, so I was free today. I kinda wanted to see if there was a sort of house I could buy myself in Canterlot. I really don't feel like taking advantage of Scorpio's generosity, and besides, wouldn't be a good idea to live near the capitol? Just in case, you know, if the whole end of the world starts happening there?

I got up and stretched my wings. I haven't seen Jeiff around lately, but I'm not too worried, he may not talk normally, but he can adapt social situations pretty well, so he can handle himself.

I walked downstairs, hoping to see my blue friend.

He wasn't there. I can't describe it...but I sort have grown...attached to Scorpio. It's like this weird feeling whenever I'm around him. He makes me feel all...warm and fuzzy. Is this natural? But then again, since when was anything in my life normal?

**...**

I never took the time to notice it, but Canterlot has an impressive design. The buildings were a nicely put together, minimizing alleys or sewage buildups, and whoever constructed the place was an artistic genious. The waterfall flowed next the city, so the faint rush could be heard. I can see why Watercolors liked it.

A sharp jolt of pain shocked me backed to reality as I accidently shifted weight onto my right foreleg. Last night, Hurricane was pushing me to my limits. It was a...painful experience, but hay, I'm learning so that counts for something right?

**...**

I remember, in my dream that is, in a dark cavern. I heard water drip from somewhere, making a little splish as it came into contact with the ground. Splish, splish, splosh. The last one was a bit off...

"Hurricane?", I called out softly. And sure enough, a pair of red eyes greeted with their same hard stare.

"Nice seeing you again", he muttered darkly. Don't I have enough depressing ponies in my life?

"What is it?", I asked.

"Nothing. Or at least not now. How's the whole end of the world task force Celestia put together?". This is begining to feel a bit...idle for my taste.

I twitched my ear, ignoring his question. Let's face it, I come here to learn, not gossip like mares at a beauty salon. He smirked with his eyes.

"Impatient aren't we? Let's begin", he mused. I braced myself for an attack and felt none...wait hold on. The dripping sound stopped. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I don't know where he's going to attack from so...

I spread my wings and flew up, adjusting them enough to create a small, tornado like gust of wind. Rocks shattered and I heard, "Close, but you missed me. You're aim is off try again".

A blast of wind hit me from behind, slamming me into the rough walls. I felt the ground shake a bit, when an idea came to my head. Slicing upward I tore a gash into the ceiling, and just I hoped it was unstable.

I dodged and weaved falling boulders. Okay where is he can't be on the ground, or he'll be crushed now it's just the air I have to worry about. "Such childish tactics", I heard him sneer. He's close, maybe if I-Gah!

He rammed me sideways, throwing me of course. The rocks stopped falling...but how didn't I hear the beat of his wings? I felt something fall on my leg pinning me to the ground. Pain exploded through me as I tried not to cry out.

"And that my dear, is a lesson in patience".

**...**

"Come on guys can't we work this out?", a slurred, but familiar voice said. I was snapped out of my thoughts. Ugh, daydreaming is not helping me. I was right outside a bar, titled, 'Red Arrow'. Where have I heard that voice?

"Shut it tuts, you spilled my drink. And I'm not buying another one", came another voice. Okay the second one I didn't memorize, but the first...the first voice was...Soul! That's it, Soul. A loud crash sounded, followed by a chair being flung through an open window, nearly clipping my head. Do I really wanna get involved in a bar fight? Stupid concience.

I stepped inside to see Soul being slammed facefirst into the counter. Ouch, that's gotta hurt, but I have bigger problems. How exactly does one diffuse a bar fight?

"Uuhh, love and peace?", I suggested to myself outloud. Six heads turned toward me.

"Um, hi?". I ducked as somepony through an empty bottle of booze at me. Nevermind then. The fight erupted into chaos once again. I zigzagged my way over to Soul, who gave me a nod of thanks before yelling, "Hey everypony! I'm Celestia's half nephew, but no worries the Royal Gaurds will be here to arrest everypony in sight promptly".

Instantly the place cleared out. Soul grinned. I sighed.

"Do you always abuse you social status likeh this?". Soul gave me a a wild smile.

"Only in dire needs", he replied. Right.

He picked a beer can and guzzled it down. Does he usually spend his "day off" like this? A faint smell hit my nose suddenly. It was sickeningly sweet smell, and it made me light headed and everything just became so...colorful. My vision blurred a bit, and I stumbled, off balance.

I heard a crunch and whirled around, to see that I stepped on a peanut.

"A la mierda fue eso?!"

"S-s-sorry, I didn't see you there", I stammered out hastily apoligizing. The peanut scowled.

"Soy un desastre!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have been lying around!", I retorted. Wait hold, this...this isn't normal. I struggled to walk away, only to crumple to the ground, letting the shadows blanket me.

**...**

A light breeze, carrying the faint smell of apples woke me up. I flickered my eyes open. The light dawn stung them causing me to recoil. Wait, hold on, dawn? How long was I out? I tried to move, but found that my hooves were bound together in front of me with a rope. I heard a groan behind be, Soul. I realized we were propped up, back to back, against each other.

"Looky there, you two are awake. I thought you two would be a bit tougher, considering your job. But then again the gas was powerful", a female voice said. My eyes finally focused. We were help captive in the middle of a vast, apple orchard. Our captor? A cream earth pony with orange and brown striped mane.

"I was actually expecting you to put up a fight to be honest. Although I would've killed you three times by now", she continued.

"And if I weren't held against my will, I would have groped you five times by now", I heard Soul say in a playful tone. Soul, this really isn't the time...wait. His ear twitched toward me. He was trying to message me...cautiously, I brought my bound hooves up to my mouth and began to try to chew through them.

"Good girl", I heard him say. Our captor looked disturbed, and turned her back to him.

"He's on his way", said a different voice. This voice was...creepy. It was just strange. This one didn't belong to the mare who kidnapped us, this was a stallion. His voice...he had a strange roll in his voice that was...uneven, never following the same pattern. And yet he spoke in a soft tone. It gave off a sort of eerie, intimidating feel.

A light colored pegasus came into view...the same pegasus who attacked us a while ago! What's happening? I struggled now, writhering and squirming around.

"Don't struggle, Night wil come soon",the pegasus said quietly.

He cleared his throat, then spoke again.

"I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Sky Runner and this is my...my acquaintance, Snake Eyes", he said. I don't trust him, or at least I trust him even less now. He was formal, and yet, I will say it again, bucking creepy.

"Is this a sort of ransom?", Soul asked testily. "Because if it is, Night won't give you anything". Hmmm...that's a good point there.

"You'll see", came the reply from Sky.

"See what?", a dark voice challenged, stepping out of the shadows. Night!

"It's good to see that you got my note", Sky said, smiling. Night snorted.

"A flaming arrow in my room isn't that difficult to miss".

"No it isn't", the black maned pony agreed. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"What do you want?"

"To kill me", came the reply.

What?

"What?",Night said, taking a step back.

"Kill me or your, comrades die", Sky whispered. I saw Snake draw a knife and stepped closer to me.

Sky closed his eyes and dipped his head, exposing his neck for the death blow.

"Kill me now!", he spat visciously. Snake's foreleg curved forward, slashing into my cheek. I felt my blood, slowly drip, down my body. I flinched in pain, but bit my toungue.

Night began to spark his horn threateningly.

"Stop", he growled, his eyes lit up with fury. Sky smiled.

"Ah your vow, never to take a life. A logic that makes as much sense as the dense, simplemineded mare who told you that...Rain was her name, wasn't it?". He spoke in a cruel, and yet tender tone. If Soul or I had said that, Night would have made sure he beaten us into a bloody pulp, but then...why? Why couldn't he take out one of our main problems? I don't understand.

Snaked slammed the butt of the knife into my temple, I gritted my teeth as a fresh wave of blood cloaked my eyes.

"You puzzle me, Mr. Shiner. What influence did she have on you, to make you become a living target? Face it, some of us just need to die", Sky said, now smiling.

"Do it, Night. Everything would stop if you did", came Sky's subtle voice.

Night was shaking now, his eyes wide. Snake drew her knife back again, ready to strike me...

"STOP!". Night again. Something was wrong with him. His whole body was trembling, the glow of his horn had faded away now. His eyes were full of fear. He studied us for a moment then turned away and ran.

Sky smiled.

"Let them go", he said. I felt the ropes being slashed away, but I wasn't paying attenetion.

"What-"

"Don't ask questions. Hopefully, my mission is a success...go after him",he added on.

"Save him, from himself"

...

I tore through the castle hallways, inches behind Soul. We were looking for Night's room, which isn't that difficult. It's right next to Celestia's. We burst in, and found Night standing in a corner, pressing a blade up against his throat...

I put on a burst of speed and rammed into him, sending the weapon flying. I looked Night. He was crying. Legitamately, crying. Did this have something to with Rain? Then I remember what Night told me back in the Everfree Forest, the mare who he killed his, loved one...Rain.

"Night", I whispered softly.

"What happened when she died?".

...

Scorpio walked through Canterlot, looking for his friend. Hurricane didn't come home last night, and he was worried.

He walked along the streets, the morning sun welcoming the busiling ponies. He touched the hilt of his rapier, trying to reassure himself. She's okay, she's okay. But he had a strange nagging fear. He walked toward the docks, where the water from the falls passed through. He saw something in the water, drifting toward him.

An open coffin.

Daring himself, he loooked inside and saw a mare. Not Hurricane thankfully. The mare had a pale cream coat, with orange and copper striped mane. Her eyes were closed and her body was surrounded by roses. Almost looking beautiful. And next to her, was a

bottle, filled a some dark red liquid.

A beautiful death.

Scorpio shuddered.

"Well...it wasn't meant for you, but I suppose you'll do",said a voice.

Sky! Scorpio grinned, happy to see his old friend. He gave Sky a hug, embracing him like a long lost brother.

"Sky, it's been so long...where've you been all this time?", the blue unicorn asked enthusiasticly, which was returned with a cold stare.

"What's wrong?".

Then something inside him clicked, he looked at the body, and the back toward the pegasus.

"She failed her purpose, Night Shiner is still alive", Sky said absently. The pegasus walked over to the coffin and picked up the bottle and lifted the stopper, holding it under Scorpio's nose.

Blood. The scent of blood.

"Sk-sk-Sky...what is this?", he whispered, eyes wide in alarm.

"Everything is different now, old friend"

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"How-"

"I have been sent to eliminate the Elite Guard, but you don't know what that is? Don't you? Hmmm?"

Scorpio stood here, his mouth gaping open, speechless.

Sky continued.

"Hurricane that friend of yours, Hurricane, she hasn't told you yet? But of course, it's always been secrets and lies with her. That's how she managed to stay alive afterall these years".

Scorpio snapped out of it.

"What do you want with her?"

"I just told you, when the time comes, I will kill her and anyone who stands in my path". Sky turned to walk away, and felt something cold press against the back of his neck.

"I-I-I won't let you", Scorpio managed to say, the blade of his rapier touching the villain's neck. Sky through back his head and let out a startling laugh.

"And why is that?"

"B-because..."

"Because what? What has she done for you?"

"Because...I think I've fallen for her". There was a brief moment of silence. Scorpio lowered his weapon. Sky turned around and smirked

"Love comes when the manipulation stops; when you think more about the other pony than about his or her reactions to you. When you dare to reveal yourself fully.

When you dare to be vulnerable. So tell me, when were you going to tell her that your a murderer?", Sky said, clearly amused. Scorpio tightened his grip on his sword.

"She doesn't need to know that. Nopony does", he spat.

"And yet, she will find out somehow"

"I'm not a killer"

"Then what do you call killing somepony in cold blood?"

"I did it to save you!"

"Correction, you were just a little pawn in the whole scheme of things". Scorpio felt like he had smacked across the face.

"You...you were using me?"

"And to my advantage at that". Blind with anger, Scorpio lunged at Sky with his rapier. Sky sidestepped and smirked, "You've lost your touch".

Sky drew his own knife and charged.

Sparks flew as the weapon's collided. Scorpio thrusted, aiming for the heart, and Sky dodged simply smiling, as if this was all a game for him. A game blood and lies.

Scorpio leaned backward, blinking as the knife missed his eyes by inches. Parry, thrust, parry thrust.

Scorpio sliced at Sky's knife hoof, sending the knife clattering to the ground and a spurt of blood covering his blade. He raised it, about to deliver the finishing move when he noticed something. Sky was wearing a star shaped necklace.

He blinked for a moment, and when he opened his eyes, Sky wasn't there.

"Not bad, but I have the upper hoof", an icy voice behind him said.

Scorpio wheeled around to see his friend there holding his knife with a smirk on his face.

"How did you-"

"Magic, this necklace belonged to her", Sky said, nodding to the coffin.

"It paralyzes anypony who looks at it, while also numbing the brain waves, altering your memory. Quite a nifty trinket, don't you think?".

Scorpio hesitated not knwoing what to do.

"I'll spare your life this time, but only to repay the debt I owe you. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill next time",Sky said.

And with that the pegasus left, with a swish of his black tail.

**Well that was a mouthful of a chapter :) So much questions squee! Nothing to say right now, but I'm putting together a science fair project in hoping that I'll get a MacBook yay XD. If you have any questions about this fic, don't hesitate to ask, I'll be happy to answer them. Wait, I do have one thing: recently I just read a book titled _Summer of My German Soldier_ and I cried and cried and cried at the end. The only other book to do that was _Animal Farm_ . Funny, both of those books are "banned". Oh, and I finally got some stuff up on my profile :) Go check it out, I think I'm an interesting person XD**


	15. End of Days

***Special Author's Note: Please Read*- Alrighty everyone before we start out I thought you should know that, once again, this is told through Night's Point of View. It's a flasback. Enjoy :)**

End of Days

"I never knew you were into action movies", I said with a small smile. Silver Rain shot me a bashful look.

"I enjoy an occasional Con Mane flick, the fight scenes are pretty epic", she replied smoothly. We exited the Ponyville theatre and into the snow blanketed streets. Normally, I despise largely populated places, but Rain somehow managed to convince me to come out for once. She tightened the scarlet colored scarf around my neck, personally knitted by her. I don't accept charity, but I accept gifts.

It was nice. Being around her that is. It made me…step out of the shadows, if you will. She stops me from worrying about my life. Can't say if that's a good or bad thing.

"Valentine" ,she said suddenly.

"What?"

"They're letting Valentine out of prison today".

"Oh"

"Are you going to see him?"

"No", I grunted.

"Why is that?"

"I have nothing to say to him", I growled, my voice becoming icy. We sat there in silence, observing the twinkling white stars. Why did she have to bring that up? This morning I got a letter saying that my father had served is four years in prison. It was written by him. I burnt it with my magic after reading it. I told Silver though, I can't lie to her. Even if I did, she could see right through me.

She nudged me with her nose, distracting me from my thoughts.

"You gonna take me home or what?", she muttered, shivering from the cold draft.

...

Snow. I really like snow. But it's bucking cold, justa small downside to it. But we're getting off track here, aren't we? I was at my job. Yes, I managed to hold a job, big shocker isn't it? Although, it's not much of a job. Basically, I run errands. I don't get paid much, but, it gives me something to do. I was currently delivering some fabric to a tailor, in the northern side of Ponyville. That's when I saw it. Around a street corner somepony was handing out fliers. He forked me one, to which I immediately began to burn (yes, I deal with my problems by either setting them on fire with my magic, or, ignoring them. I am in need of no psychological help whatsoever). Before it became a small pile of ashes, I caught some words on it. Enlist, now, and protect. That's it.

I looked toward the pony to see that he was wearing a navy blue unform, decorated with medals of assorted colors. He was shaking hooves with someponies, handing some a clipboard, and others a small smile. I don't know why, but I stopped. I've never considered myself a pacifist, far from that to be honest. But I stopped myself from walking away. I can fight, and I can defend myself. But I won't kill. Rain was the only thing keeping me from becoming what my father was; some creature who enjoyed seeing others in pain.

If I had taken tht dying manticore back in Everfree in a different way, and had been so ignorant to ignore her word's, maybe I would've become a souless killer. And I know that if I cross that small line, the line that keeps me sane, I would lose everything. And with that, I walked away.

I have my own battle to fight. But why do I keep thinking about it?

...

Silver and I walked through the meadow and into the clearing.

Where we first met.

I can't remember why we were there...perhaps a nostalgic walk? Whatever the reason, I remember being happy with her. And that's all that matters.

Then we saw the ladybug, trapped in a spider's web, feebly scrabbling and trying to get away from its captor's venom filled fangs. Instantly, Silver moved toward it, gently using her hoof to block the spider's path, letting the ladybug free.

"There go's the spider's breakfast", I muttered. Buck, shouldn't have said that aloud. Rain turned her head toward me, with an amused look on her face.

"So you're saying...what again?"

"Nothing", I replied. "Only that the spider just might starve because of you."

"And what would you have done?", she countered.

"I woud've...killed the spider. An instant death is better than starving slowly". She studied me, her golden gaze flickering.

"The descision of who lives and dies is now your's and will never be", came the calm reply.

It will never be mine. And that's all it will ever be. One descision that would change your fate.

...

I walked back into my rundown apartment, with a small sigh. It's getting depressing, coming back to this place at the end of the day. I'm behind on my rent, and some more money issues. I almost had to sell of my shades. Almost. There is no bucking way you could force me to ever get rid of this thing. Besides, they raise my self esteem a bit. The sound of a faint snore touched my ears, reminding me that I'm not alone. Did I mention I have a roomate?

Iron Wing. I met him on the side of the street (a wonderful place to make friends if I do say so myself). Life seemed to have given him a hard time, so with I let him crash with me a while. A while turned into a couple of weeks, weeks turned into months...you get the idea. All he does is eat whatever I bring home, breath my air, and crack terrible jokes. I have every single reason to toss him back out into the cold snow that's waiting for him outside, but I sort of...enjoy not being alone.

He's like that one toy or object you had as a foal, that one thing that you couldn't throw away no matter how much times it failed to impress anypony. I afraid to say that he's my friend, but that's what he is. My friend.

And one who's as loyal as hay for that matter.

...

"You okay?", Silver asked, with a concerned look on her face. I gave a small nod, trying to concentrate on our brunch. My mind was drifting back to that officer I had seen a few days ago. Did I want to enlist? I think so. But if I do...I'll have to murder somepony. Maybe I could get a desk job or something. It could be possible that serving in the armed forces is my calling. I've been taught defensive and offensive spells by Nocturne, so I got the combat part down.

"Night?", Rain repeated. "You okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"What's bothering you?". Buck it, this mare is quick. I told her about the the pony with the fliers and such.

"Hmmm", she pondered aloud. She stirred her coffee, swirling the contents around and adding some sugar. I wish she didn't make coffee so eerie. I should stop coming over to her place for breakfast.

"Well? What do you think?", I prompted.

She looked at me and said, "I can't give you an answer to that". What? The pony who had answer to evrything was speechless? Well then...bravo to her for shocking me.

"Everypony has a train to take", she began slowly. She began to idliy stack the sugar packets on top of each other.

"And everypony has their own ticket to get there. Night Shiner, you have to get your own ticket. You have to follow your own path-"

"What are you saying?!", I snapped. She flicked the bottom packet away with her wing, letting the mini tower fall.

"I'm saying that...you have to make your own descision in life. Not mine", she concluded. Is-i-is that codeword for: Do it? Is that what she wants me to do? I don't trust myself. I'm an unstable pony, with an unstable mind. Woud you trust me?

I stopped staring at my french toast to look at her. She was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes wide and jaw open. She fell limply off her chair and into a crumpled mass on the ground. Instantly I rushed to her side, checking for a pulse. I found it, small and weak, but she had one.

"Silver, Silver, don't worry, okay? I'll get help", I yelled at her quivering form.

Silver Rain, stay with me.

...

"We can't tell what's wrong with her", the doctor reported to me. I sat in the hallway of Ponyville General. The hospital was white, clean, and had that strange smell all hospitals carried.

I.

Hate.

Hospitals.

"Waddya mean you don't know what's wrong with her!", I barked, clearly intimidating the old physician. "You're supposed to be a proffesional!".

"Her old records say that she always had a low blood count and a bad heart. She had frail bones, even for a pegasus. Did you know any of this?", the stallion asked.

"No, why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm no psychologist, but I think that part of her knew, that her body couldn't function properly. I think that she knew that she wasn't going to live as long as the average pony", the doctor whispered softly.

"So...what's going to happen now?"

"Well...she's currently in a vedgetative state. And something inside her brain shut down the major brainwaves that controls her breathing. So in other words...", his voice trailed off. I regarded him began to laugh. A cold empty laugh.

"Stop messing with me Doc...she's okay. She's perfectly fine...nothing is wrong with her. She just has a cold or something", I began to smile ridiculously, desperately trying to convnce myself that everything is fine. Rain is okay...she will be fine...then where is she?

"Where is she?", I screeched. Nurses poked their heads out of some rooms, blatantly wondering what was making all off the ruckus. The doctor pointed to a room numbered 342. I walked in, my ghastly steps no longer my own. I stared at her there. So helpless...so weak...why didn't she tell me?

"Rain", I whispered in her ear, hoping that she could hear me. "R-r-Rain...why didn't you tell me?".

...

After hours of sitting by her side, Doc told me that I should go home, and that I'd be the first to know if...if...if anything happens. I walked past the same street, I had passed on my fabric delivery. The pony was standing there, handing out fliers. Is the military that persistent? This time, I took a flier and read it. Alicorn Security...seems like the closest thing that seems like a desk job. I would have to be out in the field for a while to qualify though.

I looked at it a bit more when something caught my eyes. 'Enhanced medical care'...so the fancy hospitals...maybe if I...no...it wouldn't work like that.

I turned away for a moment and then I knew...I knew that she had left me. With only the song of the wind echoing in my ears, tearing my heart apart as I felt the snow blanket my slumped shoulders and icing my tears, singing the song of despair:

_So,_

_On the first day,_

_A rose fell from the sky,_

_So,_

_On the second day,_

_The Petals composed a waltz,_

_And on the third day,_

_You shed tears of blood,_

_On the fourth day,_

_The thorn's pierced your heart,_

_Then the fifth day,_

_The flower heard your plight,_

_And let the sunlight caress you in it's smile,_

_So,_

_On the last day,_

_The blood became,_

_Cold ice._

**That's it for now, sorry if my writing isn't in top form. *More updates tommorrow to this chappy tommorow*. This song was titled "End of Days", written by your's truly :). Tell me what u think!**


	16. Hey, Hey, Mama Could I Have Some Wine?

**Hai everyone, really sorry about by irregular updates. The science a couple weekends ago through me off course...but I won a Kindle PaperWhite though :). Before we move on to this chappy I want to give a big internet hug to all of those who read and review Dangerous Storms, especially my compañeros (speaking a whole new language here, so you can tell how much I owe you guys) William Sable, JackalFoxx, Brigadier Wolfee (aka Eddie201 and Chief Wolffee...I can't believe I remembered that), NoctourneOfShadows (ha! got it right this time), the real Sunfire, Frostbiteandsilverwind, kabal1337, Cerulean Pen, and Inkly.**

**So...yeah.**

_Hey, Hey, Mama Could I Have Some Wine?_

I stiffened as Night finished. It was sort of scary… seeing how easily things could be yanked from you. He turned his toward the knife, engulfing it in a green aura and dissolving it into thin air. Creepy magic. Ugh.

Night swiveled his head toward and muttered, "You okay?"

What does he…oh. I lifted my hoof to touch my face and felt dry blood. I realized that my cheek had split, creating a long laceration down the side of my head.

"Peachy", I replied.

"Soul, take her to the hospital wing", Night muttered. He got up and headed to the door, with a crestfallen expression on his face.

"And where're you going?", Soul asked, nudging me onto my hooves.

"I'm going to see Celestia".

…

So after getting twelve stitches on my head and listening to Soul's helpful advice ("That's gonna leave scar"), I decided to stick around. I was pacing back and forth outside the throne room with Soul trying to calm me down.

"What do you think he's telling her?", I asked pausing for a minute, only to return to my pacing.

"Probably what happened".

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"For him? No."

"Enlighten me".

"Well for starters, he failed to kill one of our major enemies. I don't think that Celestia will be too happy about that. Also, cowardice in the face of the enemy isn't taken lightly"

"What's the penalty?", I asked, now more agitated than ever.

"Death".

"There's a loophole right? Everything has loopholes."

"Well…I don't think he'll be killed off. He's too important for that. Although, he could also be charged with treason".

"Let me guess; death?"

"Yup".

I scowled at him. It's not like Night was afraid of Sky, or betraying Equestria, he was just…using his heart, not his head. Maybe that's not such a good thing. Letting your emotions take control. I was about to say something when Night walked out. He walked pass us, not even acknowledging our presence.

"Well?", Soul prompted. "They let you off the hook?". Night shot him a glare and muttered something that sound like "sorta".

"Hurricane?", he said.

"Umm, yeah?".

"Stay out of Canterlot today".

…

So of course, I stayed in Canterlot. Not in the castle, but just the city part. I flew low, over the rooftops, trying to figure out what was happening. 'Stay out of Canterlot today', the words hung ominously in my mind. Why? I landed on the ground.

I take it he as a good reason or something…maybe he's stressed out and doesn't want to see me? Nah, that's a stretch. I twitched my ears in annoyance. I hate it when I don't understand things. It makes me feel like I'm inferior to everyone else in the room. Plus, it ust leaves me clueless.

"Ravi de vous revoir", a voice interrupted my thoughts. There was only one pony who spoke like that…

"Nice to see you too", I replied, smiling at the gray pony. So this is where he's been? He's always been a little uptight, so he would settle in a place as fancy as Canterlot. He looked well, his mane was just paler, signaling his aging. Jeiff was always not too far behind me, part of me kind of likes that. I would miss him if he went away forever. I gently butted his shoulder with my head in a playful manner.

"So, you live around here?" He nodded and pointed toward an apartment complex a few blocks away. Not too tacky. He stepped back to get a better look at me, to which I instantly stood taller. He gave a snort of approval then said, "Il se fait tard".

Huh, I haven't realized that the sun was already setting. Maybe…maybe it's nothing I should freak out about. Night's just fine. Just trapped in an ongoing depressed state.

No big deal.

…

"What's wrong with your face?".

That was the greeting I got from Scorpio when I walked in. Hi to you too.

"Uh, I um…sort of cut myself". He raised an eyebrow.

"That looks like more than just 'a cut'".

I sighed. Better now than never.

"Look, I'm going to tell you a secret, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself, 'kay?". He nodded and I poured out the whole instability of the dimensions, a possible apocalypse, and yadda, yadda, yadda.

To my surprise, he took it quite well. Almost to well. But what do I know? I talk to dead ponies in my sleep.

"Let's just say I believe you, but I want you to promise me something", he said.

"Hm?"

"Let's never keep secrets like that from each other again, alright? It makes life too complicated for the both us. Promise me that in return?".

I smiled. "Yeah".

…

Hurricane wasn't waiting for me in my dreams this time. Something else was. It was massive, like a red centaur with a thick, black mane and horns. He had large bat-like wings and scarlet eyes that were lit with fire. Speaking of which, I was surrounded by walls of fire, cascading down on me. A nightmare. That's it. A nightmare that I couldn't get out of.

I tried to fly, but my wings were set alight, leaving me withering on the ground as a fireball in agony.

"Hurricane!", I cried out to the Commander. He wasn't around. That, or he didn't want help me.

Then the flames disappeared, letting a cool hoof stroke my wings. Hoof. Hoof?

I looked up and saw a pegasus with a black coat and gray mane. She had these warm green eyes that somehow made me feel safe. So safe.

And there was another feeling, warmth. She was singing something…a lullaby. The words were faint, I only heard the melody. But it was beautiful. She crouched down next to me, our coats brushing. She nuzzled my ear in a comforting way.

The way a mother would to a-

Oh. I don't think was a nightmare.

Just a vague memory.

My mother.

I choked out something inaudible out to her, but she turned to leave.

Leaving me in the cold, dusty ashes that were my dreams.

**Oh…that was an interesting chappy. Anyways, for those who must know the mystery thing back in Chapter 14 was a little gem called Trigun. Also, I have a side project fic, it's called Gold of Winter's Light. You should totally check it out :) Please R&R!**

**PS- If you wondering about the title of this chappy...I had to reference Hetalia :)**


	17. My Eyes Beyond

**Wow, these chappies are getting out faster than I expected. Andiamo!**

_My Eyes Beyond_

I wasn't in the mood for breakfast, shocking right? But Scorpio made waffles. That's all I have to say.

I love waffles. So I sat down and stared at the plate. Scorpio must have noticed or something. "What's eating you?".

I blinked, his voice disrupting my thoughts.

"I had a dream last night."

"What about? If you don't mind me asking", his scarlet eyes showing legitimate concern

"Well…I saw my mom, and she was singing a sort of lullaby to me. It felt strange, and yet, oddly pleasant…". My voice trailed off slowly. I don't know why I had that dream. Is there a reason as to why ponies dream?

"Dreams are created from memories", Scorpio said. He fumbled with is hooves and furrowed his brow. "Mostly from memories or experiences we had in our childhood. Maybe you're trying to sub consciously tell yourself something. Have you given your parents much thought before?".

My parents? "Back when I lived with Jeiff in the fortress, I didn't want to know anything about them. Hurricane's bloodline was supposed to end with my mother, but then she got pregnant somehow…I was supposed to die…", I dropped my gaze and studied my hooves.

"You were supposed to die?", he prompted.

"Yes. I told you before that I was a mistake. Celestia doesn't want a repeat of what happened. Let's face it, I've got bad blood. I don't know why I was spared. They had absolutely no reason to keep me alive-"

"Hurricane, you're killing your waffles".

What? I looked down at my plate and realized that I had shredded my food, until it was just miniscule pieces. We sat there in silence. I didn't look up at him. You know when you just want to be alone? When you just want everything to go away? But then you realize how impossible that is, and that you have to live with it?

That's how I felt.

"Have you ever thought of finding out who they were?", my friend asked. He began to clear the dishes, with me silently doing the same.

"Yes", I said tightly. "I used to. But now…now I'm not sure. I'm not supposed to know anything about them. But if I do...what would be the point? They gave me up. I've always been unwanted. What would I be getting out of this?".

"Then that's it then? You're going to let it slide by, just like that?", he growled. Crap, don't answer my question with more questions. It gets frustrating.

"You're going to just ignore the fact that 'hey, maybe I could finally understand something about me'? Is that it?".

I finally looked at him. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should at least try. I felt a smile of relief creep across my face. Maybe I'm not a mistake. Maybe that's just how things have to be. And I have to face it.

"Scorpio?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for listening to me. It really helped".

I hesitated for a moment, then gave him a quick hug.

"Tell me one of your poems". I don't know why, but I wanted to hear one. He looked at, confused, then murmured softly, "Okay:

_The wind is blowing, blowing over the grass._

_It shakes the willow catkins; the leaves shine silver._

_Where are you going, wind? Far, far, away. _

_Over the hills, over the edge of the world._

_Take me with you wind, high over the sky._

_I will go with you; I will be the spirit of the wind,_

_Into the sky, the feathery sky and the knight._

_Through the brooklime, the kingcups, the blue gold of spring._

_Where are you going stream? Far, far, away_

_Beyond the heather, sliding away all night._

_Take me with you stream, away in the starlight._

_I will go with you, I will be the spirit of the stream,_

_Down through the water, the green water and the knight._

_In autumn the leaves come blowing, yellow and brown._

_They rustle in the ditches; they tug and hang on the hedge._

_Where are you going, leaves? Far, far, away_

_Into the earth we go, with the rain and the berries._

_Take me leaves; take me on your dark journey._

_I will go with you; I will be the spirit of the leaves,_

_In the deepest places of the earth, the earth and the knight._

_The Sun lies in the evening sky. The clouds are red about him._

_I am here, my sun, I am running through the long grass._

_Take me with you, Sun, dropping behind the woods,_

_To the heart of light, the silence._

_For I am ready to give you my breath, my life,_

_The shining circle of the sun, the sun and the knight."_.

Wow…he said that he was a poet, but this was…it was. I can't describe it. I strode out of the kitchen to the front door.

"Where're you going?", Scorpio called after me.

Stopping, I answered, "For a walk. I need to clear my head".

"Want me to come? You seem prone to danger", he teased. I playfully punched his shoulder and whispered, "Yes, I would like that very much".


	18. Flowers of the Dying

_Flowers of the Dying_

Wind rustling his mane, Sky knocked again on the window. The frigid night air would have sent a sensible pony to warmth of their house, but then of course-

"Sky, it's three AM", a disgruntled voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I know, we have to talk"

"About what?"

"You know what". Blazing Scythe blinked, then sighed.

"What is it?", the weariness in his voice drowning the fiery spark.

"Our next move. Do you know the blue one? Hurricane?". Sky received a nod and flash of curiosity.

"You are not to hurt her in any way, is that understood?".

"Why?". Sky hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

"I have to be the one to kill her. She and I…we…we are closer than you think. I will kill her. I will kill her from the inside".

…

"So who's the lucky stallion?"

What?

Soul and I were in the castle. From what I gathered from his military talk (I really should learn some), some pony was going to stick around and quote, "Make sure Night didn't do anything stupid again". Speaking of which, Soul and I still hadn't heard from him. Yet.

"What do you mean by that?".

Soul flashed me a grin.

"When I saw you walk in here, you were all…glassy eyed. I could've hit you over the head with a chair and you probably wouldn't have noticed. You looked…love struck. So what'd you promise him? Your legs?". I felt the color rise to my cheeks as I snapped, "Don't you have your own love life to worry about?".

He gave me a smirk. "No…but I have a lot of _loving_ in my life, if you catch my drift".

Buck…this is why I don't like banter. It leads to conversations like _this_. Besides, Scorpio and I are just friends…really, really, really good friends. That's all. That's all…right?

"Where's Night?", I asked, to keep us on track. Soul frowned.

"I don't know. I've asked around about him but everypony's been tight lipped". Did he just up and disappear? Nah, it'd be harder to get rid of Night like that. Still…it's frustrating. I was about to ask more when a pony caught my gaze.

It was an earth pony, with silver coat and a single hoofprint with sprouted wings for a cutie mark. She had a silver mane with scarlet streaks and walked with a faint limp. I could see only one of her eyes, which was a pale, mint green. The other eye was covered by an eye patch.

She walked up to us; her gaze cold, yet confident.

"Soul", she said quietly, flicking her ear to acknowledge him. She kept her eyes fixed on me, as if trying to see right through me. What's her problem?

"The name's Mercury", she said. Her voice was raspy and rough, like rocks.

"So…you're the one with the special blood", she mused.

"So…you're the babysitter", I countered. What does she know about me? Or, why did say I have special blood? Last time I checked, my blood is supposed to be like…like poison, or something.

A rough punch to my jaw snapped me back to the present. I stumbled backwards, the blow catching me off guard. My head felt numb as I steadied myself. Did…did she just punch me?

"Know your place", she growled. I crouched down and bunched my muscles in an offensive stance, the way Hurricane taught me. Is she looking for a fight? I thought this was-

She lunged at me again, this time; I sidestepped and flared my wings. We circled each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soul step forward, out of the small crowd that had begun to watch.

Craning her neck around, Mercury spat, "Stay out of this!".

I seized the moment of her distraction and barreled into her side, knocking her off her hooves. I slammed her into the wall, letting out a sharp crack as her skull connected with it. I froze. Wrong move, she kicked my hooves from under me and grabbed my wings. An explosion of pain filled my back as I shook her off.

I couldn't move my wings, nor feel them. What did she do? My back was in agony, and I winced at every move I made.

Reaching up a hoof, Mercury touched my jugular.

"Checkmate", she said triumphantly. No…I think I can figure this out. She always kept me on her right, her good eye. Where she could see me. If I could attack from her blind side…

I relaxed my muscles, as if in submission, and then forcefully knocked her outstretched hoof away. Ignoring the pain, I punched her right eye. She skittered backwards, surprised. I danced to her right, staying out of her line of sight. She must've figured out what I was doing, she whirled around violently, trying to see me. Now, to finish her…should I feel bad for fighting soempony who's, well, partially blind? Oh well, buck my conscience.

Turning around I bucked her hard in the face. She slumped to the ground, not moving for a few moments. When she got up, her eye patch had fallen off. She froze as it did, a look pure terror etched across her face. Turning, she ran pass me, and through the crowd.

What…what the bucking hay just happened?

The crowd began to shrink, as ponies continued with their daily grind.

"Scream if you have to", a familiar, dark voice said. Night? Where the hayhave you bee-

Ah! Pain, as twice as violent as before crawled across my back. Spinning around, I turned to face him.

"Mercury will a bit bitter about this loss, but she'll get over it. She has a soft spot for things. You just have to find it, deep, deep down in that heart of hers", Night murmured, clearly amused.

"What did she do to my wings?", I snapped, trying to keep my voice from going high.

"Dislocated them. All you have to do is pop them back in, but they'll ache for a while". Oh, okay then. Just gotta take some painkillers. Totally not a big deal.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just got to heal up and I'll be back with you two in a day or two". Heal up? What's that supposed to mean?

"You're not supposed to be up", a whiny voice said. It belonged to a nurse. "Get back to the hospital wing before you injure yourself again", she scolded. With a disgruntled look on his face Night swirled around and trotted away.

Not fast enough. Just enough time for me to see the fresh, lines of scars that covered his back.

…

Pulling an arrow back, Sky had his sights on his target, a tall gray unicorn. Jeiff, that's his name. After all those years, he still remembered it. He was the rooftops of Canterlot, the snobbiest city of Equestria. But that didn't mean he didn't like it. He just didn't like the ponies who lived there.

This wasn't another one of his senseless killings, this one, would be the one that would haunt him forever. Releasing the arrow, he watched as tore through the air and hit it's mark between the shoulder blades. Jeiff's knees buckled as he fell to the ground.

Then, Sky felt an odd feeling. It felt as if thorns wrapped around his heart. Regret. He hadn't felt that in a long time. He had killed him, the only pony who had fathered Hurricane when she had none. It was slowly, tearing him apart. Dropping his bow Sky pleaded in a soft whisper, "Please…please forgive me, little sister".

**Dun, Dun, DUN! Anyways, sorry for the late update. Life has been, (pardon my language) A DUCKING ASPHALT OF A CUP. **


	19. The Past Lives On

_The Past Lives On_

Four weeks. Four weeks.

Four weeks is all it took, to make me a bitter, empty, shell. The four of us, the Elite Guard, were plodding through the snow covered Everfree Forest (Night's idea, not mine), in hopes of finding that bucking elusive portal. A wonderful way to spend my mornings.

I found myself slithering up some rocks onto the side of a mountain, facing the mouth of a giant cave. Peering in I saw the faint glow of a light. It was...a sort of scarlet, not the purple we had first seen. I took a step closer. It felt unnaturally warm and almost welcoming...

"Hurricane!". Night's furious bark snapped me back to reality. I felt my hooves suddenly being lifted off the ground and my body being surrounded by a green aura. I skidded through snow and fell at his hooves. I looked up to see his withering glare. What did I do now? Why is it always him who thinks I can't do anything by myself?

Soul and Mercury were standing behind him, wearing alarmed looks on their faces. Did I...miss something? The ground began to tremble as a low roar took to the air. Night's eyes widened as he shoved me to my hooves and barked orders to the others. "Go! Go!".

Pushing through long tendrils, we stumbled down a ravine. The roar grew louder, and then became short snuffling, huffs. Pressing myself closer to the snow, I waited until the sounds went away. After a few minutes, Night finally got up. "Mercury, Soul, keep going west. Hurricane and I will catch up", he growled softly.

Night, I'm really not in the mood for your lectures. Jumping onto a log, he cleared off a spot of snow, and then another next to him. Flicking his tail, he signalled me to join him. When I didn't move, he said, "You were just staring into a dragon's cave".

"And?", I challenged.

"And you could've been torn to pieces! What were you planning to do? Catch a dragon and bring it home for dinner? Now sit down and tell me what's wrong!". Scowling, I clambered uup and sat beside him. "It's not like you to be so reckless", he murmured. "What's wrong?".

"Everything!", I choked out. He looked at me with surprise, and then was washed over with a gaze of understanding, "Jeiff. You miss him, don't you?".

I lowered my head to hide the pain in my eyes. Yes, I miss him. More than you'll ever know.

"Warriors die in battle, it's a fact. You can grieve, but not forever. Time goes on". Is that how Night saw my father? A thorn in my hoof meant to be plucked out and forgotten?

"Jeiff died protecting what he loved", he continued.

"Protecting? His killer was after me!", I snapped, the whimper in my voice taking away from my anger.

"I think...I think he knew that his life was always theatened, being involved with you. But, he was content with watching you grow".

I didn't answer him, nor did I meet his eyes.

"Jeiff wants you to be brave, like he was. To do your duty, just as he did". How do you know? A flash of fury swept over me as I spat, "You think he wants me to die like he did? For nothing?".

Lashing his tail, Night swept up snow from behind him. "Dying for Equestria is not nothing!".

More solemnly he added, "There are ponies in my past that I wish were still alive aswell. Or at least, still with me". Oh, you mean like your marefriend, who you "killed", and shall continuosly grieve for forever? I'm sorry if I'm being insensitive, but aren't you contradicting yourself?

"Focus more on your training and the mission at hoof. It'll keep your mind off of him".

Reaching a hoof toward my face, he lifted my face and touched my scar. "Will you be okay?".

"Of course!", I answered, straightening up. "Good".

"I'll let you off the hook for your rudeness, but I'm not sure if you deserve it", he said. Night, I promise that I'll be the best fighter you've ever seen, and I'll do whatever it takes to save the Equestria.

"Go ahead, and meet up with the others, I'll be right behind", he said to me. Dipping my head to him, I tore the snow, feeling lighter with my chest cleared.

...

After waiting for a moment after her striped gray tail disappeared, I called out, "Mercury, you can come out now". With a quick rustle of leaves and a wave of pine needles showering down on me, she landed with a _wump!_

"What do you think of her?", I whispered softly.

"The broad's got guts", she grunted. "Though, that can also be dangerous. She's a whore, but a whore with a heart of gold".

"I worry about her", I confessed.

"Why? When I fought her, she seemed so sure and confident in her attacks."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What I don't get is why you won't tell her...about...well, you know your her guardian. The closest thing she's ever had to family".

Rage lit my heart as I yelled, "I can't! I can't accept it! Noctourne left me, and the next thing I know is that some mare came from his loins, and that I'm supposed to make sure that she doesn't get herself killed! Sh-sh-she isn't even like him!".

"Night, she feels alone. There's more to family than making sure she doesn't die!"

"I got her a cake", I muttered. "And since when do you care-"

"No, shut up and listen", she interupted. "You...you could at least show some interest in her. You two may aswell be family!"

Her harshness took me by surprise, then I remembered her own past. Resting my chin on her head I whispered, "I understand".

Mercury took a step back from me. "Both of the Princesses trust you with their lives. Do you want to know the real reason why I'm here?". I think I already do...

"They're afraid that she'll give into her wild past. They know that they could prevent history from repeating if they take the correct steps. Night, they want me to kill her if she poses as a threat.", she rasped.

"When I fought her, her stance was...different. She fought as if it were a dance. Moving in a...lightweight manner. Always shifting her muscles, to balance out her defensive and offensive tactics. She was moving as if she were mimicking the wind itself. It's an old technique, perfected by the Pegasi before Equestria was...well, Equestria. Nothing like we were taught at the Academy. I'm guessing you didn't teach her that?".

"No". My voice came out as a crack. Mercury pushed her nose into my chest.

"See? She has nopony to turn to, so she's turning into the Commander, slowly, but surely. So just...keep her close to your heart", she rasped.

"Is that an order?",I murmured.

"No, a suggestion. From friend to friend".

**BWAHAHAHAHA! I just realized something. I don't think...I gave my main character a personality! What the hay is wrong with me! Anyways, you'll uderstand my unusual burst of laughter, say, two or three chapters for now *smirk,smirk,smirk*.**


	20. Kill the Noise

**Waz up everybrony! With Spring break here, chapters are getting published faster :) So, please enjoy.**

_Kill the Noise_

"Hurricane?" I called out softly. It's frustrating, not seeing the Commander around. Why is he avoiding me? My dreams were a place where I could learn new things, where I could connect with my ancestry. Why does it feel as if it were slipping away from me? "Hurricane!", I yelled. Buck it.

The vined trees of the swamp I was walking were blocking out most of the sunlight, causing me to walk-stumble through the green water. Why do I appear in the most...random locations in my dreams? Buck, I hate asking questions that take forever to answer. Turning around, my heart stopped as I came face to face with a strange, but dangerous looking creature. It had four legs, which it stood on. And black fur, no black shadows for fur, with a long, smoky tail to boot. He had cat-like eyes, sort of like Night, one was yellow; the other was a dark blue. He had a long muzzle as well, complete with two ghostly white fangs peeking out from his upper jaw.

I think it was...a wolf. From what I know, wolves are extinct, not counting their cousins the Timberwolves.

"You don't have to stare", he growled. Good bucking Celestia...it talks.

"Yes", he said curtly. "And I also can bite". His voice wasn't like anything I've ever heard. It didn't sound normal, but not alien. It sounded like a...animal. He had a constant, faint growl his voice, which was strong and it constantly shifted tones. Strange.

He yawned and arched his back in a stretch, swiping his tongue around his dangerously sharp teeth. Is he trying to intimidate me? When he stretched, I realized how massive he was. Five times my size. If he attacked me...oh buck, things would get bloody.

He turned and leapt from root to root, careful not to let the "water" touch his paws. Swinging his large head around he barked, "Are your hooves glued down or what?". Forcing my body to work, I spread my wings and took off after him, maintaining a few tail-lengths behind.

He led me out into a field, dotted with small, scattered pools of water. "What is this?" I managed to ask.

"Welcome to the Astral Plane". What? This is the Astral Plane? He rested his tail on my shoulder. "Tartarus is over past the river". He angled his ears toward a flowing stream. Fluttering closer, I peered into the brown, murky liquid. "This is River Stix", he said, bending down to lap a few droplets up. "These are the spirits of lost hopes, forgotten dreams, and dead souls", he continued.

I looked up and past the river. I saw a small cave off in the distance. I could feel fear anxiety clawing at me. And yet, it didn't belong to me. It was dead. Their fears were infesting my mind. Shoving my emotions down I rasped out, "Why are you telling me this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you telling Soul, or Night?"

"Because you have ambition". Ambition?

"Soul and Night have ambition"

"That may be true, but for the wrong things. Whether or not you realize it, you will go to great lengths to protect what you love". I do? I do. Taking a deep breath I said, "Tell me what I must do".

He flashed me a smile. But, a smile from a wolf is when he shows you the teeth at the front of his mouth and widens his eyes. A terrifying sight if I do say so myself.

"Tartarus is growing stronger, unified under a leader".

"Who?"

"I believe his name is…Tirek"

"Tirek?"

"Yes, I believe you've seen him in your dreams? The monster with fire?". The one with my mother? Yes, I shuddered at the thought, but managed to nod.

"He isn't from your dimension. The alicorns were his creators. He was created to absorb the rage of all those in the universe, because if rage and anger pave your road, what is there left? A cold, heartless stone. Eventually, creature began to evolve, creating a mind of its own. Let me tell you something Hurricane, evolution is a powerful thing". Pawing at my larger than normal wings he added, "Something your lacking".

"When a creature only feeds on negative aura, they soon leave their soul behind and become a monster. Realizing their mistake the alicorns trapped him in a state rest"

"Why didn't they just kill him?", I asked.

"Because, you can't kill something without a soul! They may as well be dead!", he spat bitterly.

"But now, he's awakening and he's angry. Angry at the alicorns for betraying him. Angry that he was the one chosen to live this life. And what is better, than destroying what his creator loved the most? Tirek is going to destroy this beautiful world the alicorns painted, and he's enlisting things both dead and alive".

I was starting to tremble now, but not out of fear. I could feel lost soul's urging to swim in the water with them, to join their trip to the Underworld.

"Then how can I stop him if doesn't have a soul!", I wailed aloud.

"He does have a soul, but not within him. He keeps it in hidden. Hidden in a case. If you can destroy it, then you can kill him."

The wolf paused for a brief moment and sniffed the air. "Commander Hurricane is hiding from me", he growled. "And I don't like games. But then of course, he'll probably be too stringy and sour". Did he…was he…thinking of _eating _my ancestor? Another shiver passed down my spine.

"Every second your heart beats, the stronger he becomes, the more lives that will be lost. Every breathing moment, the more time you lose, and you don't have much time left. Tirek is a genius, in all honesty. He waits, and waits and waits, until the fruit is and it's ripest. The taste is the same, but the feeling is completely different."

The wolf creature stared into my eyes and said," The answer is in the mountains. Now run, my daughter, run before you can't leave".

I was about to tear off into the sky when I stopped and asked, "Wait, what is your name?".

"I…you can call me…Death".

I gave him a small nod and ran, with song of the dead still ringing in my ears.

_Bring on the fire,_

_Bring on the hell,_

_Set the forest ablaze so that no trace remains._

_Flare up and burn it down,_

_From corner to corner with that hellfire,_

_Don't leave a single trace,_

_Burn down even their souls._

_Bring on the fire,_

_Bring on the hell,_

_Set the forest ablaze so that no trace remains,_

_Flare up and burn it down,_

_Answer my calling right now,_

_Burn down these fools with,_

_A crimson flame._

**So, technically speaking this counts as my first villain song (8-bit jingle plays in the background), so yay me (but then of course, it had to be a reference)! So, what did you think of it? **


	21. Diablo

**Hai! In my quest to delve into all of my character's minds this chappy shall be told through Sky's POV. So get ready for delicious evil as we dive into this malicious little chappy!**

Diablo

Those who kill, say this, "That they had to, to survive."

Those who kill say this, "It's too late now to stop."

The shadow called Death guards them steadily from behind, silently, without a word. Remorse and agony are repeated, only to end with despair. But the killers just don't know; that if they only turn around, there's a light there, a light which keeps shining on them, ever so warmly. Light that will never fade.

So, what I'm trying to say is that the best way out of a forked road with two dead ends, is to make your own path.

I can't take lay down my bow or knife.

I can't.

I'm enslaved to the past, enslaved to vengeance. This is my path.

And yet, a part of me finds a thrill in killing. It's a beautiful art. I have trained myself to realize that…that emotion is invalid. That, emotion, even the slightest one, will hold you back. I have become a creature without feeling. Without emotion. Without a soul.

I have trained myself to…to welcome the feeling of blood and pain. And yet…there is something inside me. It's almost like a fire. Fire in my skin. A burning desire. But, I can't get to that warmth. It's almost a craving, a craving that I can't understand. It sits there, in my chest, and acts as if it's the only fire in a blizzard. But…that's the only thing in the world that scares me. Knowing that the flame could die out, and I would be a living ghost.

I'm hanging onto the scrap of life I have left, almost falling off the edge and into insanity. I will never kill without a reason. I will never fight those, who cannot defend themselves. I will take a life however, without batting an eye. And when I take a life, a part of me enjoys it.

You cannot kill constantly, watching the light in your victim's eyes fade into cold ice, until you have stopped seeing individuals, until it's branded into your mind that in a sick way, they deserve this.

I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.

…

"You seem happy today", I mused softly. Blaze looked up from the potions he was sorting, grunted, and then returned to his work. We were in his potions shop, a rather nice little place. It was crammed with shelves full of bottles, notes, and liquids made from only Celestia knows what.

I managed to squeeze myself in a corner under a window, keeping an eye out for any guards who may poke their noses in places where it doesn't belong. With the Elite Guard out in the Everfree Forest for two weeks, I really didn't have much to do, but "lay low" and find some way to entertain myself. My obvious choice was to pick on Blaze. True brilliance.

"You seem happy today", I repeated. I don't think I've ever seen him happy, but he was scowling a lot less. It annoyed me. Maybe I'm jealous, maybe…maybe the fire in me had something to do with wanting something?

"Does it have anything to do with your sister? You think that she's safe from me? Don't worry, I doubt she'd give me much pleasure", I murmured into his ears. I saw him tense, and his eyes turned stone cold. Good, he's agitated, now to keep going.

"It almost amuses me, seeing how much you will give up to protect her. But what I don't understand, is how you are willing to give up yourself to darkness without hesitation. Are you two that close?"

I lifted a hoof and rested it on his shoulder. Good, he's trembling, but not with fear, he's trying to contain his anger. If you haven't noticed yet, I love toying with somepony's emotions. It brings me joy to find what makes them snap. To find their weak points and expose them. To tear apart one's mind is the ultimate kill. A body can only take so much, but the mind can stretch on even further.

"I can't wait when this is all over. I can't wait to see her shed tears of scarlet when she realizes the monster you've become".

Suddenly he jerked back and bucked me in the stomach. I crashed into a shelf and liquids pooled around me. I felt his hooves wrap around my throat and they slowly began to apply pressure.

"You…you just need to shut up. I'm only…I'm only on your side to protect her. But then…you wouldn't know what it is to feel that close to somepony, would you? You wouldn't know what it is to feel the warmth of your own blood's fur pressed against your pelt. You will never know because you killed your own sister, your own blood! Just as you'll do with this one!", Blazing Scythe snarled.

So…he knows about my blood relation with Hurricane?

"Different father", I rasped out, trying release his grip on my neck.

"What?"

"The first one…the one I killed…had a different father". My breath was becoming shorter by the second. Noticing, Blaze released me and took a step back.

"Hurricane", I continued, massaging my throat. "Hurricane and I shared the same father, but had different mothers".

Blaze regarded me silently. "My mother had to sell herself…uh…for the money only...", my voice faltered. It was hard for me to talk about my past. I don't know why Hurricane was the one Nocturne loved. Perhaps…perhaps that she was the product of love, not simple pleasure. But he sacrificed so much for her, and yet, he simply cast me aside. Her blood is filth; her ancestor was tyrant who meddled with fate itself, trying to dominate Equestria.

Does she even know the full extent of what Commander Hurricane did? Does she understand the significance of her birth? It amazes me, how much her adopted father gave up- his freedom for her life.

She and her mother were the ones who my father loved; my mother was just a toy for him. I was left to fend for myself. I didn't kill my first sister out of cruelty; I killed her because she would've slowed me down. Slow down my desire for vengeance.

But, all those years, there has been a fire in my chest that I don't understand. It's an emotion that I can't understand. But then a wave of water flooded me on the inside, creating a sinking feeling that was soon followed by the feeling of frost pricking my heart, like a sharp quick pain.

I get this feeling every time I think of her. I believe it's called…sadness.

**A rather mature chapter. Does anybrony else think that I should raise the rating to M? **


	22. The Past Enslaves

**Hai, keep reading until the end of the chapter where you'll find some updates and a surprise :)**

_The Past Enslaves_

After trekking through the forest for twelve days and leaving no stone, leaf, bug, or ambiguous metaphor unturned (Night's orders), I realized something:

I.

Love.

Sleeping.

Go ahead and call me lazy, but when you sleep, you're in your own world where nopony can bother you. And besides, I wanted to see Death again.

I was standing in a clearing, surrounding by yellow flowers, and a thick forest surrounded the field. Commander Hurricane was there, his back turned to me.

"Hurricane?", I called softly. For Celestia's sake, I hope he doesn't ignore me.

"I believe you've met Death?". As always, he doesn't beat around the bush. "Yes". I felt my muscles tense.

"Why was he hunting you?", I asked.

"When, Celestia separated my soul from my body, and cast me into this void of nothingness, it was a defiance of Fate", he answered. "Death and Life control the balance of the world, but Fate controls them. The rule is something like, 'For every life, there has to be a death'. Anything else is considered invalid, or in other words: me".

So…what does that me for me? Is Fate aiding Tirek or something?

"Fate isn't a big fan of you either. Your birth…interfered with his plans", he added. Oh good, another reason to hate my life…but maybe…maybe it's time. Time for my questions to be answered.

"What do you know about my parents?". He turned around to face me. His scarlet gaze boring into my orange.

"You were conceived when your mother escaped from the fortress from the frozen north", he began slowly.

"She made her way to Canterlot, where she met a noble, your father. From there, they fell in love, but where caught once again. Their only choices were to be executed or come back to the arctic without a struggle- "

"What were their names?", I interrupted. "Nocturne and Storm Rider".

"Nocturne and Storm Rider", I repeated. The names felt…foreign on my tongue.

"I won't tell you any more, it's out of my hooves. Your friend… Night probably knows more than me anyways".

"Wh-wh-why? What does Night know?", I stammered. The Commander glanced away.

"I am passing on what I know to you for a reason. History is repeating itself in front of me, and I'm unable to guide it. To become whole, a soul needs a body to inhabit…", his voice trailed off to let the meaning of the words sink in.

"No". I took a step back. Hurricane held gaze calmly and said, "I'll give you five minutes. Five minutes to run for your life". For a moment my hooves wouldn't move, as if they were frozen to the earth. Gathering myself I turned and fled.

…

My hooves skimmed across the forest floor as I raced through, the soft cry of the cicadas ringing in my ears. Reaching the edge of a cliff, I stopped for a moment, panting and whirling around to check my surroundings. What…what just happened? Night…Nocturne…Storm Rider…so much names…so much secrets.

I could hear the heavy flap of wings, sending fear through my heart. Spreading my own, I tore off into the sky, the leaves and branches whipping at my face. I was soon in the cloud line. Dear sweet Celestia, I think my heart's going to tear out of chest.

The bristle's on a Pegasi's feathers, can sense the change in air pressure, which was big help for me. Flying lower, I veered starboard. I was flying right above the tree tops now, my senses heightened. Where is he? It was quiet, the hiss of the insects gone. I felt a force ram my said, and sent my body spiraling to the ground. Crashing through the undergrowth, I landed on a thick bed of moss. The forest flashed black and white around me. A sound reached my ears, like...like the crash of stones. Followed by the ring of bells.

Rising, I raced away from the sounds, but they kept following me, as if it were hunting. And I was the prey. The terrain under my hooves felt rougher as I realized I was on a cliff. It was a long drop. A really, really, long drop.

Hurricane landed behind me sending pebbles flying. He…he looked less like a pony and more like…a…monster. I froze, out of terror, or just out of shock. Crouching low, I stared at him. I blinked, and in that same heartbeat, he slashed at my chest and I sent spiraling down, down to my death

…

I woke up, the darkness of night surrounding me. A wave of emotions flooded me, like the icy feeling of shock, and the lightning strike of anger. There were other emotions as well, so much emotions, but I couldn't identify them.

"Hurricane?", I heard Soul's voice. Of course, he was keeping watch.

"Hurricane, you're shaking". Am I? I tried to stand, but I was trembling. I felt something wet slide down my face, and no matter how hard tried, I couldn't get it to stop. Tears, my tears.

I felt alone, knowing that everything in my life was curved, always curved to shield me from the truth. That I was just a pawn in Fate's plan. I'm alone, to carry the burden of my bloodline by myself.

I felt Soul's warm breath on my ears as he pulled me into a hug. Burying my face in his chest, muffling my sobbing, I heard his velvet voice say, "Whatever happened, everything's going to be okay".

No, everything's going wrong. Night..why are you lying to me?

**Hai again, so if you haven't been made aware of alreadythere'll be a nice little fic coming out to celebrate my Brony-versary, titled: Shut Up an Talk: Cleary Opaque (don't judge the name!). So to prove I'm not slacking off on it, heres a preview of an unfinished draft of one if the chapters:**

* * *

_The Bio- Dome was like a really large garden. Clockwork was sitting on a bench with a cup of tea in his hooves._

_Glancing up an the glass ceiling, I took in the sight of a dark ginger sky. Sunset. _

_Which would mean that our defenses would be down in a couple of minutes. I flicked my tail in annoyance._

_"We're about to risk our plots out there because of a botched theory, and your in here...drinking tea!"._

_Clockwork Orange set the cup down on a tray. "Why yes", he replied coolly. "It's imported from my Thailand, it's supposed to cleanse my colon". Frowning slightly, I growled, "Why did you send for me?". __He didn't answer immediately._

_"Tundra made some muffins with Derpy". He beckoned toward the plate with hoof. "Although, I'm not quite sure how edible they are. Would you like one?". Ignoring the gesture, I stood stone still before him. Clockwork sighed._

_"Of course, always wanting to get straight to the point", he murmured. "Shadow, all of these trees here my parallel my life work. Some are beautiful, and others, rare. I'm a genius, with a broad knowledge of acology, psychology, alethiology, algedonics, hematology, and hoplology. It would be shame if I died, without completing my work, so I believe you could understand that I will do anything to keep me alive"_

_I heard the cock of a hammer and looked up to see a derringer pointed to my face._

_"Even if it means eliminating you. Our mole"._

* * *

**Get it? It's funny because his name is Clockwork Orange hahaha...I have a sick mind.**

**So anyways, the first chapter shall be out soon, so keep an eye (or two) out for it :)**


	23. Sins Behind the Mask

**Hai, this chapter shall be told through Scorpio's POV (Don't worry, I'll just ignore your groans in the background). **

**He may be the equivalent to sandpaper, but I swear I'm trying to make this ****chapter as interesting as possible. Oh, and for all you people who just love getting into details, Scorpio has ****Undifferentiated Schizophrenia**** (That doesn't mean he's insane :p). I've hinted at it before, but hell, I may as well tell you now.**

_Sins Behind the Mask_

My name is Scorpio. I'm a poet, if you haven't noticed. Though, I had a mentor, who taught me all I know today. His name was Silverweed, a count. He's…dead now. Killed in a fire. Sort of (It's a short story, but since it's long I'll save it for another day). I hear used to be close to Princess Celestia, so maybe that's why I've ben called to read a selection of her poems to her Court.

I've never been to the richer district of Canterlot, so when I saw a close look of the castle itself, I was stunned by its beauty. After showing the guard a Celestial Seal ( a sort of royal pass inside), I was granted entrance, to which I immediately began to twist my head around, looking for a face.

Ever since she got back from her little excursion, she's been avoiding me for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with her behavior. I notice that when she wakes up, she's covered in the cuts and bruises, and limping as well. I pretend that I don't notice, but it still irks me. I don't know if she realizes it, but she cries to herself to sleep. Sometimes it sounds as if she's in pain, other times, it's just sounds as if she's sad. She's also stopped eating and has this...this empty look in her eyes.

And still, part of me is confused. Why would I help some random stranger? Hay, I didn't know. I would like to think I'm just a nice pony, but...are killers considered nice ponies? This is getting too complicated.

…

"Lost. How can one be lost, if they know where they are? Well the answer to that is simple really. The castle is divided into nine different sections, with fifteen libraries, five rooms dedicated to astrology, and doors that I'm afraid to open (Maybe they lead to the cosmos?). Out of all of that, they had one throne room. Lost. Lost. Lost.

Lost, that is what I am. I hope I answered your question. Or was it my question? I can't remember, it probably wouldn't matter anyway".

"Wait, hold on". There's a door in front of me. It was lavishly decorated with gold outlining, shaped to match the tendrils of an ivy plant. Maybe this is it…

With my hoof I gently opened the door.

"Welcome!", came a velveteen male voice. I was face to face with a white stallion, with a golden mane that was peppered with bronze flecks.

"Buck, this…isn't the place I'm looking for…". Does anypony else realize that when you're looking for something specific, it's never easy to find?

"Welcome". His eyes flashed me a purple gazed smile as he grabbed my hoof and gave it a rough shake. "The name's Platinum, though you can call me Soul…wait hold up, I know you…". His grip on my fetlock tightened as he pulled me closer, for an inspection. Soul…Soul Platinum. I think Hurricane may have mentioned him to me…did she ever talk about me?

"You're that servant!". Okay, maybe she never mentioned me.

"Wh-wh-what?", I stammered, not comfortable, with all of this…touching.

"Yeah!", Platinum nodded eagerly. "We met at this real fancy tea parlor". We…did? Maybe I might've worked at some snob's tea parlor once…maybe not. I can't remember.

"I remember you specifically because the tea you served me tasted a lot like ink!". Now that's just cruel.

Flattening my ears to my head in irritation I was about to turn and leave when he grabbed my shoulders.

"Wait Bluewinters, don't leave!" How did he just remember my name all of a sudden?

"How'd you know my name?". Maybe Hurricane actually did mention me…

"Why, you're infamous". I am?

"I am?"

"Yeah! It's not every day that a commoner gains entry in our prestigious way of life! You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way in, to represent Count Silverweed himself!". Who is 'our'? And what does he mean by audacious nerve?

"Well ah- thank you. I guess".

"You are a hero to other poor ponies. You've shown the world that even a poor pony can excel at life. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others".

"You're taking this poor thing way too far. I'm middle class". Buck, is he even listening to me? "Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! I welcome you to my world of beauty!".

Funny, Hurricane did say that this guy was filthy rich, though not of royal blood. If this guy's in the Elite Guard…dear sweet Celestia, what is the world coming to?

An end.

Oh yeah. How do I forget about _that _out of all things?

"I understand how you feel". Is he still talking when I clearly want him to stop?

"Since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think, why do they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote beautiful things! Like me!".

Is he this annoying around Hurricane? No annoying wouldn't fit him..

"There's a word for ponies like him…"

"I dedicated my life to protecting Equestria…"

"What is it?"

"I am willing to take lives for the sake of what I love…"

"Why can't I remember that word?"

"I will fight, day and night, pursuing the enemy and…"

"Maybe stark raving mad?

No.

There's a word that fits him perfectly."

"And even though life is an endless rondo, it's still a song filled with love and pain…"

"I've got it! Obnoxious!". He froze and turned his back to me. Why did he have to hear _that _out of all things? Oh well, at least he shut up.

"Ya know", Soul said, twisting his head around to show a devilish grin etched across his face. "Let me just take these...". A violet aura surrounded my glasses as he lifted them off. "There! You look adorable when your annoyed without theses things!". What the...

"A-A-adorable?"

"Exactly! When I'm not saving lives or getting drunk, it's my job to make things look beautiful. You're a total mare magnet without these!". Celestia...this stallion is scaring me.

"So...who's the unlucky dove?". For Celestia's sake I wish he'd stop smiling like that.

"Well...she's more of a first crush really...". Did I just say that aloud? I need to find a way to stop talking to myself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, before I never really had much time to stop and look. Everything looked like a blank sheet of paper to me"

"Who is it?"

"Well...I don't think it's the appropriate time nowadays for ponies to confess feelings for each other-"

"Nonsense! If you found what might be a special somepony, then go fo' it! Toughen up and tell her how you feel! So what's her name?". Platinum...I don't think love works like that...

"I think you may know here by the name of Hurricane- glch!". As soon as I mentioned her name, I felt Soul's hooves wrap around my neck and lift me off the ground.

"Are you trying to take advantage of her?", his voice coming out as an icy growl. Not giving me time to answer, he snarled, "**HOW THE HAY AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOUR SECRETLY NOT AN AXE MURDERER! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'D LET SOME GIMPY STUD GET FRISKY WITH HER?! ROMANCE ISN'T KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! SHE'S ALREADY HURTING FOR SOME REASON AND IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU HURT HER YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GET THROUGH..._DADDY!_**"

Should I be alarmed that this stallion just said...daddy?

How did he change personalities so quickly...no not changing. He doesn't seem like the bipolar type. It was almost like...he was wearing the mask. The mask is a happy go lucky bubbly idiot, and without it...he's hiding a lot of emotion. But the quesion is...why is he hiding a part of himself? I only did that...the night I murdered Silverweed.

* * *

_Life is gold, but gold is Death_

_As an Oak tree falls on a hillside,_

_Crushing all that is beneath,_

_When valor tears through_

_The darkness in white_

_I do not come to help, but only bring pain._

_And so time dragged, doubling itself in passing._

_The raging storm soon clashed with the burning sky,_

_And yet, I felt a sorrow that wasn't mine._

_My knife doesn't see the wounds it makes;_

_Nor shall the sun see tomorrow._

_So I chose eternal peace;_

_The waltz of the blossoms lost to me._

_The sun turns black,_

_The stars fall,_

_In wondrous beauty_

_Once again._

**Fillies and gentlecolts of fanfiction, I am here to assure you that I did not waste a chunk of your life with this chapter. I cannot express to you how imporrtant this ending poem is to the entirety of Dangerous Storms. To put it in simpler terms, it's a giant parrallel of the fic from start to finish. So, I would advise you to go back and reread it. Tell me what you could gather from it :).**


	24. Wolf's Rain

**Okay, I think I ought to give you all a fair warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS KITTENS AND OTHER ADORABLE THINGS. Enjoy :)**

_Wolf's Rain_

"Death!", I screamed. The wind and snow whipped at my flesh making my skin feel raw. Death, I needed to find him. I needed answers. Answers...answers for everything. My entire life is like mist. Deceit, secrets, and lies. Why can't I know? Why can't Night tell anything?

The snow was falling heavier now, I couldn't fly as it would be pointless. It was a struggle to walk through the thick verglas and snow. Struggling up a hill, I felt something grab my shoulders and pin me down. "Shh...", a voice whispered. Buck, whatever the hay is holding me down, it's crushing me. Glancing up, I saw a pair violet eyes above me. Soul? Why's he here?

I saw him angle his ears forward to the other side of the ridge. Something tall and black coated stood there. Night? Yes, it was him. He was...he was limping and tossing his head violently, as if searching for something.

A low howl tore through the dark sky, as another dark shadow came closer into view. I felt Soul press me deeper into the snow, eyes narrowed.

Death. The jaws of Death, opened in a vicious snarl. It never occured to me until now, but should one fear Death? I mean, dying is simply just a part of life. It's bound to happen and can't be avoided. So...should you really be scared of it?

Yes. Yes, I was terrified now. His eyes were wild and his fangs, which was a pale silver last time I saw him, where now dripping with a scarlet substance. Blood. Fresh blood.

Night's horn glowed as a green jet of light shot out, aimed for the wolf's chest. It struck him in head, but Death let out a roar and leapt at Night. Time seemed to slow for a moment, letting each action play before me.

With a raised paw, the wolf swatted at Night's face, and the result was horrifying. The claws had torn the lower part of his jaw clean off, so that it flew through the air scattering blood drops in the snow many yards away. Night's red tongue lolled out, dripping over his chest and open throat. Death needed nothing more. He lunged, and then his teeth were in Night's throat. Lifting the black pony off the ground he swung the limp body back anf forth like a rag doll.

Then he ripped upward, and Night's life came away in his teeth. Slicing in Night's chest, he peeled the dark fur back to expose the narrow white and red ribs like the timbers of an upturned boat. Snatching at the rib cage, he snagged the heart, and swallowed it.

Snapping, I finally sliced at my captor creating a red mark on his forelegs. Wings flared, a shout rippled through my throat, mostly driven by fear rather than anger. My charge was intercepted, Death lashed out and gripped onto my wings with his teeth deep enough for me to feel his teeth scrape against my fragile bones. Still latched on, me he swung my body around and sent my figure skidding through the snow. I heard another sound, sort of like an odd crunch followed by pain exploding in my back. It was like endlessly torture. I twisted my head around and saw my wings and back, mangled, bloodied, and bones exposed.

Another battle cry echoed through the blizzard. Soul attacked the wolf, grabbing onto it's back to avoid the teeth and claws. Death finally shook him off, grabbing onto his hindleg tearing through the msucle tissue and creating sound like a log being split. Soul let a screech of agony, causing me to charge forward once again.

"Stop", I rasped weakly, the loss of blood sapping my energy. "Stop...please. Why...why are doing this?". Death didn't answer, merely glancing at me. He opened his jaws and locked it around Soul's head. With a finally look at me he sank his fangs in, creating a sickening crunch. I collapsed in a heap of bloody feathers. Is this what defeat feels like? A helpless feeling, like...like giving up the urge to fight. To live.

"No...".

Death stalked to my side and tilted my head with a paw, so I could look into his eyes.

"For the others, this will simply be a dream- a nightmare- for them. For you however, this is a warning. If you cannot save the Astral Plane, then you will finally be punished for the sins of your ancestors. The sins of the past. I have no quarrel with you, or your blood.

But I serve Fate and Fate alone. Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it, and you'll survive".

**Well that turned out better than I thought. U MAD BRO?**


	25. Sin

**Okay everbrony, this is the last chapter before I go back to slowly moseying along that thing I believe is called a "plot". This chapter shall be told through Sky's flashback (as a heads-up, this style is actually different from my norms). So please enjoy :)**

_Sin_

They say in that in this ugly...yet beautiful world, there is no paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far I run, it's always the same road. It goes on...and on...

But then...why am I so entranced in coming to terms with myself? What does it matter to me? I have nopony in the world to care about, no family, no friends. I use to ask myself, 'Why do I not forget?". 'Why am I not alone?'. And now...now I just don't know anymore. I can't go back, I have nothing to turn back to. I must keep going, going forward, even if it's the jaws Death that are waiting for me.

In the cold breeze that I walk along, the memories of generations burn within me. I'm here, standing at the edge, staring up where the moon should be. It's been forever since I cried in pain and sorrow. And yet, despite that...despite all of that...I can hear the blossoms calling to me. They tell me, "Keep going, I'm right here. I'm waiting".

Stray. That's what I am. A stray dog waiting to be kicked.

I have no regrets, because I have nothing to lose. I will live my life, by my own code. In the white freeze that tried to alienate my soul, I never spoke of the tears. Or opened up to anypony including myself. In some sense, I would like to open up to you. The thing is, I just can't remember how to, or if I even can anymore. Here I stand, waiting on the edge. Would it be alright if I showed myself to you?

Stray...I'm a mistake, the one that time forgot, the one that was never supposed to be born. Never meant to exist. I'm just a stray in your eyes as well, aren't I?

Is there a place left for me? Somewhere that I belong? Or will I always live this way?

Always a stray?

All things fall. And when I do...I'll still be a stray with the blood of poison.

Stray...stray...

**...**

I sat here, in my alley, waiting. That's what I always do, sit and wait. But for what? Some oppurtunity? I remember when I first saw my father, he gave me a blank stare, looking past me, as if I didn't exist. He didn't acknowledge me, he simply pretended that I wasn't there. I slept on his doorstep that night, the rain warming my blood. That was two months ago. I remember, I remember it all clearly.

When I woke up the next day, he was gone, everything in his mansion was gone, the ponies, the furniture, everything. It was all left hollow. Should I be ashamed that my first thought wasn't 'Where do I go now?'. Actually, I was thinking of what my breakfast would be. I never stole anything, unless things really got bad for me (either way I still practiced my breaking and entering skills...for fun). Normally, I spend my days on some abandoned farm, on the outskirts of Ponyville. It was filled with acres and acres of apple trees. Winter was the season where I had to steal the most.

Funny, the local police were always after me. Not that it was an active search or anything, but I had to be careful everytime I walked the streets of Canterlot. My most notorius crimes were when I made my next round of killings after my sister's demise.

Apparently, I found out that kids of the nobles were even bigger snobs and idiots than their parents. You see, we would play this "game". Let's just say it involved me sending a couple dozen foals to their deaths by tricking them into making a game out of seeing who could fly off of a fifty story building. They were all extremely young pegasi, their wings too small to carry their bodies through the air. It was wonderful, manipulating them into doing something insane.

When the first one charged toward the edge, the others would surge forward around him. Then one by one, they leapt. Their moans of pain...frenzied shrieks...the screams; the air was engulfed in with their fear. On that day, around fifty two young, innocent pegasi died. The only one left alive was Sky Runner.

So now, I lay here, in my alley, slowly dying from starvation. I could feel my ribs jutting out from my stomach, my vision changing in and out a blur, the fact that I couldn't feel anthing around me. Is the my punishment? For the crimes I committed? For me being born?

I was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness, every breath I took becoming a struggle. I could no longer feel the soft rain caress my cheek or bring me comfort.

So...this is it then? This is where I die? I knew it, I knew I didn't have much longer. I could barely make out the figures of ponies rushing by, pretending that they didn't notice me. Just as Nocturne did.

Even if they looked at me, they could tell I was a goner. They would look at me and see the light fading from my eyes, ever so slowly.

I prepared my eye's to close and never open again, when I saw something. An umbrella.

Something had outstretched and umbrella over my head. It was peppered with wholes, but it was a gesture of some sort of compassion.

I couldn't see who was holding it over me, but it may as well have been Fate itself.

Fate and his cruel, sick game.


	26. Murder Machine

**Hola! Shadow here with a new chapter of DS. Stay tuned and keep reading 'till the end for more updates and other stuffz :). (Also, we go back to Hurricane, yay!). **

**Oh, and as a heads up, Ch. 27 through say, Ch. 31 will either leave you confused as to what undertones I'm getting at. So, feel free to ask if you any questions. Also, I apologize if this chappy is too short for your liking. But don't worry, I will have much more interesting things next chappy. **

_Murder Machine_

Mountains…Death said my answer is in the mountains. But answers to what? The destruction of the universe? My parents? And which mountain exactly? It all feels like…mist. Like deception. Who the hay in their bucking right mind would even trust the information coming from a creature called Death? I do, and I can only come up with one reason.

I am insane. I mean, I somehow end up injured in my sleep, talk to a dead spirit, and listen to information given to an animal whose species is now extinct. But you know what? I'm perfectly fine with loosing what little marbles I have. After all, worse things could happen to me.

So, to further my expedition into insanity, I decided not to procrastinate and actually scout out the first mountain I could think of, the mountain range between Ponyville and Canterlot. And let me tell you something: Hoofing it through a six inches of snow, is more difficult that it sounds. It would be pointless to fly, seeing as to how I would only get an aerial view of the landscape.

But…just what am I looking for? All he said was 'mountains'...one of the moust ambiguous statements ever said to me (and that's strange to say, seeing how Night is involved in my life). But never mind my complaining.

Scrabbling over an ice covered boulder and flicking off some pine needles I managed to hop/walk into a small clearing. The snow felt a bit different here, like there was a harder surface underneath. Brushing some aside I saw…myself. A sort of distorted reflection.

Ice, that's what it was. Well that would make sense-

_CRACK!_

The ground beneath me gave away as cold water rush up, covering head in a matter of seconds. For a moment, I was paralyzed by the freezing temperature. I felt myself being swallowed up b blackness. Sinking to the bottom, I braced myself to push off against the bottom. I kicked out my hind legs expecting to hit a flat surface, but I felt…nothing. Rolling myself upside down, my head surfaced and I took in a gasp of air.

Yipee, I went hiking through the mountains and nearly drowned myself. I am obviously a genius in action. I clawed m way over to edge and onto a rough, stone bank. When I caught my breath I realized I was in a cavern. I fell through a frozen pool…and landed in a cavern. Okay, let me stop here. New rule: Don't question anything anymore. Just…roll with it.

It was dimly lit with these strange, red rocks. The cavern itself was shaped like a small dome. I looked up and saw what looked like a round, dark purple stone protruding from the roof. No, it wasn't a stone it was…a scarab beetle that was latched onto the ceiling. It didn't move, but it had these thin, needle like legs. It was as large as my head, but it didn't look threatening. I blew a small gust of wind at it.

It didn't stir, as if it really was stone. Death…did you send me here? "Is this what you wanted me to find?", I whispered. No answer came. I flew up to it and gingerly touched it. It had a smooth shell and I felt something pulse through my body, at first a small shock but it soon became a painful, subtle buzz. I grabbed it, and gave a yank. A surge of electricity rippled through my body. I held back a small yelp. It felt as if…all the nerves in my body were on fire.

The beetle finally released its grip and sent me crashing through the water again. I bobbed to the surface and I was in the mountains again. Between the pain I was in from touching it and the sub zero temperatures, I was one miserable camper.

Death…with all due respect, screw you.

**Okay, I really do apologize if this chapter wasn't on par with my other writing. So you may be asking…how did the water do that? My answer: MINECRAFT PHYSICS AND MAGIC.**

**So in other words, don't worry I'll explain it in the next chapter. I will also apologize, for straying away from Hurricane as of late. I have noticed it as well, and no, I'm not trying to write a whole 'nother story. I've been using Sky a lot to have scene that'll be in the next three or four chapters make sense (it's a really, really important one as well).**

**Also if your wondering why **_**Clearly Opaque **_**is taking so long…well…I actually have the first three chapters done…in 14 different versions. I start writing, thinkin it'll be good, and then wehn I read it over, I say "Oh shayt, this terrible...". So give a moment 'kay. I promise I'll get something good down soon.**

**Also, for those of you who read _Gold of Winter's Light _I really do apologize for not updating it in a while. I think it does have a lot of potential, but I give all my love to Dangerous Storms, so it's kind of hard on my mind to come up with something fresh. So if you have suggestion, I'm all ears :)**


	27. Thus is Life

**Okay...this chapter...is not told from Hurricane's POV...but it's **_**about **_**her so that counts...right?**

_Thus is Life_

My steps quickened, mostly out of nervousness rather than excitement. There she was, Princess Celestia.

"Your majesty", I murmured, dipping my head to her.

"Captain Shiner", she acknowledged. She stared intently at the stained glass window, as if trying to look past the colors and into her sun that was already setting.

"Do you know the name of the device Hurricane found?", she asked abruptly. The...device? I had seen her drag a stone like beetle around, but I didn't approach her.

In all honesty, I don't feel comfortable in her presence. I can't accept who her father is. I can't look at her and see Nocturne. He suddenly dropped this mare on me from out thin air and tell me that her life is partially my responsibility. And it's not helping that every time I look at her I expect her to be exactly like her father. That, and I have the social skills of a cashew.

"No your majesty. Did she show it to you?".

"She brought it directly to me...it's called a Miseria. Destroyer of worlds". That's kind of...heavy.

She turned toward me with a pang of guilt in her eyes. "Alicorns created it...to destroy worlds that were deemed unfit by my race. We only used it in dimensions where we haven't created any living creatures. It was never meant to harm anything".

So..you're telling me that alicorns destroying worlds is the equivalent to an artist scrapping a partially painted canvas he doesn't like? Is that how alicorns see life? A trial and error process? But then again...they would never understand. They're immortal. Lucky bastards.

"Do you think it's ironic that she was the one who found it?", Celestia asked again. Ironic? How? She didn't give me a chance to answer.

"At the last battle, before Equestria was united...Commander Hurricane had one last defence. He decided that if he couldn't have Equestria... nopony could. I remember the markings well Night, it was his Miseria. He tried to destroy everything my race had created. And now...history will repeat itself. And I will not let that happen".

Well...good for-

"There are already agents monitoring our Hurricane. They have been given the order to eliminate her if she becomes a threat". What?! Agents? I thought Mercury was the only one out for her blood.

"Is she in any direct danger?", I said, not trying to hide the snarl in my voice. Celestia blinked as if surprised by my sudden outburst.

"No, but she is currently being sheltered by an agent. He goes by...Blue Winter. Although, he has been spending more time keeping her safe than observing. He's not a killer by heart, but I believe his loyalty lies with the crown. He will do what's right if it comes to it". She was standing now, her gaze suddenly burning with...an odd anger.

I may be stretching my detective skills a bit but...does Celestia have a grudge against Hurricane or something? I mean, yeah, her ancestor nearly destroyed her race's lifework but come on...she's practically a kid! Yes she's a force to be reckoned with but still...I have crept into her mind (Literally and I don't believe now's the time to judge my morals and ethics) and I saw...fluff! Does she not have thoughts or can I not just read her mind? It frustrates me, I can turn into a shadow, go through pony's memories, and create illusions but I can't go through one mare's mind!

I was about to comment on this, when Celestia let out a soft gasp and crumbled to the ground. I was barely able to catch her and support her with my shoulder. She seemed to go limp for a few seconds. She looked as if she were in pain. Gently touching my horn with her's, I sent a small shock pulse to her. A calming spell. Her breathing soon became normal again.

"I'm sorry...as the End nears...I can feel myself weakening. We don't have much time left". I took a step back to let Celestia steady herself.

"In two months the Grand Galloping Gala will be taking place here. I would like to extend the invitation to the Elite Guard. But be warned, you are only making an appearance to calm the general public. Nothing more. Nothing less.", she seemed tired, and it now replaced the rage in her eyes.

This...End. The End that's coming. It's taking a toll on her. Mentally and physically. How...do we battle the End, without knowing where the extra portal is? What is she waiting for? Her dying breath. Surely she must know a way to stop it?

"Night Shiner?"

"Your majesty?"

"If Hurricane endangers the universe...I can trust that you will kill her before to prevent the End?"

"Princess Celestia you...can not. My loyalty to Nocturne binds me to her in a way that cannot be seen. I am in debt to him, and I will protect her, no matter what".

Well...there goes my career.

To my surprise, she smiled.

"Night...that is a quality I admire about you. You do what you think is right, not what rules or regulations say".

Really? I just labeled it as my stupidity.

"But then... that will just get you killed, won't it?"

I gave her a small nod. To be honest, I agreed with her to an extent.

"Then what drives you to continue doing it?". I don't have much of a reason, but...

"Bella gerant alii". She studied me, then nodded, as if now understanding.

I'm not a pacifist, far from it actually. I simply...let others wage war.

**Welp, school's winding down for me so I believe that I have more free time (just ignore the crap ton of exams and finals looming over me). Next chapter, we go back to Hurricane! Also, life's been a complete stress cage for me as of late. You know how life throws a curve ball at you every now and then? Well, it just gutted me with a chainsaw and dumped my remains in an acid pit. Unlike me, you people actually have lives so its not important :£**


	28. Silent Night, Deadly Night

**Sixty four pork chops to anybrony who guesses what the title is referencing.**

_Silent Night, Deadly Night_

What's Hearth's Warming Eve? That's what I asked Soul, because for some reason everypony I looked at seemed so...happy.

"It's a holiday".

I asked what for.

"It's the founding of Equestria. How can you out of everypony here not know that?".

So...is that codeword for the only time my ancestor wasn't being a murderous prick?  
Apparently, my lack of knowledge for the celebration showed because he took me out shopping (which confused me even further).

"Um...what exactly do you do on Hearth's Warming Eve?".

We were walking through Canterlot, which was layered with a slight smattering of snow. Everything was so...brightly lit. It was such an odd thing. Some idiot left multi colored light bulbs on rooftops, trees, and street lamps, giving it this rainbow-ish feel. I think I even heard White Note singing off in the distance about...how it only comes once a year.

No, seriously. He was singing a song about how it only came once a year. Weird, right?

"Well...we all differ", Soul said thoughtfully. "Mercury thinks of it as a battle in the shopping mall...Night uses it as an excuse to buy _PONY _magazine and ice cream so he can sulk in his corner..."

"And you?"

"Me...well, I give presents to all the mob bosses I know and hope I could live another day. You have no idea how hard it is, being richer than the government and all..."

How modest.

"I'm serious! The tabloids are always trying to set me and my family up. Just look at Fleur de Lis, she has a kid right now that's not Fancypant's. But no matter what _PONY _says, it's not my son! That mare just hangs around with _way _too many stallions for her own good. Night read about it for _weeks_..."

Uh, then should I feel bad that most of my friends are stallions?

Glancing at him, I asked, "Why would mares go through such lengths to have an...affair with you?".  
Leaning close to my face with a fox like grin, he declared softly,"For one, puberty has been inordinately kind to me".

I don't get it... and what's puberty?

"Then what about me?"

He blinked in surprise.

"You? You're fun and easy to talk to. That, and you judge me silently".

Crap, how'd he know?

_WHAP!_

Soul had smacked his chest with his hoof and boasted a wide grin.

"Besides, you're practically half colt!".

That brought a smile to my face. It was ironic actually. I've been surrounded by stallions, for my entire childhood...and for the first ten years, I actually thought I was a colt. Jeiff told me I was a different gender, a little "filly" as he had put it. I've only noticed small differences between a mare and stallion, such as voice and size, but other than that, it's never been explained to me. Sometimes I still wonder...

"But then if you get down to it all, I guess I use it as an excuse to hang out with my family a bit".

Well...thank you, Soul. That just killed off all of the happiness inside me.

It's a strange topic for me so I try not to think about it, but I don't have much of a family at all. Well, there are my parents (who I can barely remember) but what about other relatives? I mean, did my mom have siblings or whatever? It makes me really sick to know that they all probably were executed and I was somehow spared. It's like...survivor's guilt. Survivor's guilt isn't stemed from asking yourself, "Why did I live?", but it comes from the fact that a part of your mind is saying, "I'm glad it wasn't me". That's were the guilt comes in.

So it's like survivor's guilt, but with a paranoid twist because I could be killed at the drop of a hat. And to some degree...I think a part of me believes that I deserve this.

But only to some degree.

"What's your family like?", I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"My dad and stepmom can be... egotistical and somewhat racist, so I go out of my way to avoid them at all costs. The only one in my family with royal blood is Blueblood and my dad. They're egos are both bigger than the world itself, and they expect the rest of my family to along with their ideals.

The funny thing is, I'm practically asking to be disowned simply because I hangout with you and Mercury. Night's okay because he's a unicorn. It sort of makes me the family embarrassment. I've got two sisters, Patches and Star Charmer. Patches is nice, but not much to look at...Star Charmer's pretty, but not nice. The important thing is that they are both very, very successful".

Twitching my ears in amusement, I noted, "And you're not?".

Soul stopped walking for a moment and stared at me. "I'm a drunkard who was on a rather suspicious 'leave' for two years and got arrested six times. Does that sound peachy to you?".

Oh...I'm sorry.

Shaking his head he muttered, "Nevermind. Just forget about it, 'kay? Let's go grab lunch, I know this really great doughnut place..."

But I wasn't listening.

I zone out a lot when ponies talk, but this time I had a good reason. Across the street, a pale coated pony had made eye contact with me. His blue and white scarf hid the darker grey around his muzzle, but the violent, cold yellow eyes stood out.

Taunting me with his gaze, he seemed to say, "I'm here, what are you going to do about it?".

The same pony who scarred me for life...the same pony who threatened my freedom.

Sky Runner...I _will _kill you.

**Oh ho ho, sweet innocent little Hurricane. Personally, I think Soul is a "wonderful" influence on her :)**


	29. Now and Then, Here and There

_Now and Then, Here and There_

His gaze seemed to linger on me for a moment, then he slowly rose to his hooves and began to walk away. Sky Runner...I will not let you get away. Without giving Soul a warning, I spread my wings and tore off of after him. He turned his head slightly, knowing my of my pursuit and...smirked. He had the gall to smirk! Cheeky flea brain.

He lashed out his own wings and sped away. He made a sharp turn and sped up a building. I was on his heels, and the small air pockets generated from his flapping wings pushed me on further.

I had to be careful not to overshoot him. The size of my wings granted me faster speed and a bit more stamina and wingpower, but as for control...well, unless if I adjust my body correctly I could go spinning off (In other words it made flying a tad difficult for me).

As we neared the top of the scraper, Sky Runner shot down in a nosedive on the other side, while executing a smooth glide path that a Wonderbolt would be proud of. At the peak I shot my wings forward in a flare and killed just a hint of my airspeed. Changing my position and speeding down after him, I was almost there. Now if I could find a way to restrain him...gah!

Sky had flipped onto his back and grabbed my body, throwing me instantly off course. What is he doing?! We were barrelling straight toward a building! There was a loud crash and I felt him release me. I stumbled to my hooves and shook my head, trying to clear it. Okay, that was one weird attack.

Glancing around, I realised that the crash came from a window we had broken. We seemed to have fallen into an abandoned building. You could see that the paint had turned old and became a sickly brown, and there were a few wooden crates about. It was dimly lit and had a faint musty smell.

Sky Runner slowly stood. He was covered in glass and had stream of blood trickling down the side of shoulder. But he looked...oddly pleased with himself. He wasn't smiling anymore but his face carried the same look a cat would if it had a freshly killed mouse in it's mouth.

"You...you really are a fool, aren't you?",Sky said in his strange, airy voice. "Did you really think I would expose myself to you that easily? How could you not tell it was trap?". A trap! Of course, he's much smarter than I gave him credit for, but how did I not see this?

Not letting my disbelief show, I dropped into an offensive crouch. He stared on, sizing me up, and then said,"Ladies first".

Instinctively giving into my rage, I burst forward and rocketed toward his chest. I blinked and then he was gone. Whe-

I felt his muzzle brush against my ear from behind. He whispered, "Don't try to resist, it'll make it easier on you". Can he teleport? How? He's a pegasus! Turning, I managed to see something around his neck. A sort of necklace. But he soon disappeared yet again.

I felt a sharp pain, like hundreds of needles piercing my flesh, as he knocked me off my hooves and smashed me into a wooden crate. Splinters and small wood chunks flew from the impact.

"You have to understand, Hurri. It's not you who fueled this battle. You're father brought me to this", he said, I could hear him trying to restrain the excitement in his voice. What does he know about Nocturne? Why does he hate _me_ if its my father he's against? And...did he just call me...'Hurri'?

Sky was now standing over me, the glee was gone from his face and had a serious aura.

He grabbed my neck and slowly began to squeeze.

"I...have no connections...with my father", I wheezed out. "Killing me won't affect him in any way...this is pointless!". Summoning the strength in me, I shot my head forward and rammed it into his chest. There was a small crunch, and the jewel he wore shattering into a million pieces.

I scrambled to my hooves and shakily danced away. _Wait until your opponent attacks first, your eyes can track the pattern in his movements_. That's what Commander Hurricane taught me. Find a pattern and expose it. He taught me about night ambushes, water combat, and forest attacks. They would've been helpful tactics for pegasi back in his time, but would it help me now?

There was a small flash of silver near my face, and I leaned back just in time. His knife! He sliced at me again, this time I was ready. When the second swipe ended in a neat arch, I pushed against the ground and leapt over his head. Landing behind him, I instantly lashed out my hind legs and hit the sensitive tendon on his back hooves. He seemed paralyzed for a few seconds.

I snapped my wings forward and created a red laceration along his flank which flecked his coat with scarlet spots. He struck out his back legs unexpectedly, catching me in the chest and sending me flying backwards and into the wall. A sickening crunch erupted. My wings!

Apparently I'm not the only fast learner. He was on me in flash, not sparing a few seconds for me to recover. I felt the tip of the blade scrape my lower stomach. But he didn't stab me. What is he waiting for? Me to beg for mercy?

He seemed more relaxed now, not thrilled as he had been earlier.

"You have no fear in your eyes. Why? Do you think I can't do it?". No, it just that I'm not a coward. There was another silver flash, and I felt a harsh burn in muscles that connected my wings to my back. He twisted the knife as it was in my shoulder and shredded the flesh. I felt my bone scrape against cold metal, and my blazing nerves wailed to me, "_I'm gonna die!"_. For a moment, I thought it hadn't gone in deep. But then, I noticed the amount of blood pooling around my neck. It felt warm. Very warm.

That was when I realized the knife was buried in my flesh up to it's hilt.

"It hurts, doesn't it?", he asked. He stared into my eyes, searching yet again. But for what?

"You have no reason to do this. This is just something you're forcing yourself to do, so you won't achieve anything. I've never known my father, and he's been replaced in my heart by another. I share nothing with Nocturne, only blood!".

Blood...I could feel it dribble out of my mouth as I spoke. From what I understand, that only happens if he had punctured my lungs. He punctured my lungs...oh buck. He reached for his knife, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Had he even heard me? Yes, he had. I could tell he was mulling it over because of his flickering eyes.

I felt cold and numb. I could hear my heart beating in my ears like drum. My head was dizzy and unfocused. My blood had darkened and almost looked black.

*Hurricane! Hurricane, were coming!*. Night...Night's voice in my head. The weirdo.

*Don't close your eyes, just keep them open for little longer!*. Huh, he sounded a little panicky there. I was strangely tired. Closing my eyes for a few seconds won't hurt...

**Will Hurricane get out of this alive? Will Night quit being the emo? Will ShadowManz harness the majestic power of bacon? Find out in the next installment of **_**Dangerous Storms**_**! :)**


	30. Under the Sky so Blue

***Sigh*, what is this? Chapter 30 already? Wow.**

**Me gusta.**

**Anyways, I would once again like to say thanks for all of you read/ review Dangerous Storms. Reading review written by all of you wonderful shmucks out there really is a pick-me-up on days that I don't have much inspiration for...anything. Life is being a bit confusing for me as of late. Lately, I've been sitting at my computer desk, staring at a blank screen. I would just sit there and think. Not about anything in particular. But...I would just sit there and try to figure out how this crazy world of ours works. Where I stand in it, why are some people the way they are, and just what to do with ourselves as time moves on.**

**Dangerous Storms is in fact, me taking a bunch of questions I ask myself and presenting possible answers. But, the best way out of a forked road with two dead ends is to make your own path. There are infinite paths- infinite answers to a question. I never try to have DS give you one answer to a dilemma, but present multiple possibilities. Toss in a overused plot, a contrived romance, and you get DS.**

**Ladies and gentlereaders, thank you all for reading Dangerous Storms and I hope to see you all later.**

**(P.S.- Bluemane, I will never ever evva, give you the combination to my bacon vault. You can have waffles instead...)**

_Under the Sky so Blue_

I stood on a hill, staring at the life below me. At first the field stretching around my hill looked like bronze fire. I stared into it harder and realized that it was just wavy, yellow grass. Beyond that grass had a beautiful green meadow, and I could hear the soft trickle of a magnificent waterfall nearby. I saw animals as well. Deer hopped around in herds, prancing around in a playful manner and birds flew overhead in important looking formations. It was as if this place had a mind of it's own, as if it were a sentient creature. It felt as if it were whispering to me, trying to tell me something.

_Peace is not enough,_

_If when you find it,_

_Just another blue,_

_Is when peace is not enough,_

_You think you've found it,_

_And it loses you._

_You've thought of all there is,_

_But not enough,_

_And it loses you in a cloud._

I was filled with an odd feeling. It was...like happiness. But this feeling was more relaxed than happiness. An odd, carefree bliss. That's what it was. It felt like something that you can't exactly remember, but you know that you've experienced. A faded, peaceful bliss. It was as if all of my worries and problems that weighed down on my chest was suddenly lifted off, and I could fly without beating my wings. I made me feel like I didn't need to care about anything in this world, like I could do whatever I want, at whatever pace I chose. It's a weird feeling but a very, very beautiful one.

I saw a wolf at the base at the hill, sitting on a stone and looking up at me expectantly. It wasn't Death fortunately, this one had a white silvery pelt and calm, but intelligent gold eyes. He raised his tail to me, as if offering a greeting then took off in powerful gait. And for no reason, no other reason than the glorious emotion in me, I darted after him.

I was hot on his heels within a few seconds. He whirled and outstretched a paw trying to give me a playful poke to which I immediately danced back from. It was like a game of tag. But we just completely ignored the rules and went on chasing each other like idiots. But you know what?

I loved every minute of it.

With a flick of his head, he knocked me over and pounced on top of me. He laughed with his wolf eyes, but then something else flashed in them. Fear. Absolute terror.

He hesitated, then slipped off of me. Grabbing onto his paw, I whispered, "Please don't go". He glanced at me. And then...then I felt a sorrow. But it wasn't mine.

"What are you afraid of?". Again, no answer. His eyes widened, then tore off in a blur. I barely had time to see where he went.

"Are you enjoying yourself?", a voice said from behind. Twisting my head around I saw a pegasus. She had a silver coat with a darker silver mane and deep orange eyes, similar to mine. She also had a golden leaf for a cutie mark. She looked friendly, but everything here looked friendly anyways.

"Am I dead?", I asked. The mare gave me a warm smile.

"No, but almost. You're quite lucky to have lived".

Sky...didn't kill me? Did he want to draw out the pain I feel on purpose? Is he intending to slowly strip me of my strength and then deliver the final blow when I have lost my will fight it any longer?

_I'd fly away,_

_To a higher place._

_To say words I resist to say._

_To breathe and forget._

_And peace is not enough,_

_If when I'm there and I don't remember you_

_And peace does enough_

_You think you know it,_

_And it uses you._

_I saw so many things,_

_Because I couldn't cry_

_Because I turned away,_

_I couldn't know the pain._

Wait, could this pony be... "Life?".

"Yes?"

"Why didn't Sky kill me? And why did he have a grudge on whoever my father was?".

"If I knew, I would tell. But alas, Death has more of a grasp on your life than I". She seemed like she really didn't know, and something about her made it that way. She seemed like a pony who anyone would've been friends with easily.

She seemed like a good listener, and a pony who would try to help you out as much as she could if you had a problem. She looked as if she could be anypony's friend. She said I'm not dead, so I'll wake up. But this place...I don't want to leave this place.

"This feeling that you have right now", Life said quietly. "Is a feeling ponies start to lose around your age, or at least forget that they can feel it. It's good that you are able to enjoy it once more". Who would ever want to forget this? I want to be able to feel this again one day...

"Life, can you explain something to me? Will we able to stop Tirek?"

"What makes you doubt yourself?"

"Well...we can't tell the future, only Fate can do that. Fate's job is to keep balance in the universe, so he has unimaginable power. But...I don't think even Fate knows what the future holds, he just controls what is thrown at him. If he could bend the future, then he would've stopped Tirek himself. Instead he thrust it upon me and made it my destiny. What balance is that?".

Life studied me, then gave me a soft smile. "You're a very smart pony. Do you know that to obtain something, another thing of equal value has to be lost? Everything has a counterpart. That is how Fate was made to work. He's just doing what he thinks is balanced. Your ancestor nearly destroyed the universe, and it is your punishment to save it. A life for a death, a step for a fall, a cause and effect. Do you know what destiny's counterpart is?". Destiny's...counterpart?

"Well... destiny is what you look at in front of you...and what's left behind is legacy. Legacy is what you see at the end of the road. Am I right?"

I could feel myself growing fainter, and I had one more question.

"What is this place?". Life smiled at me, not only with her eyes but with her mouth as well.

"Innocence", was her answer.

Innocence. All ponies have a sanctuary that must never be touched. A scar of sadness which must never be tread upon. That is innocence.

The stallion with the pale coat told me in a quiet voice that he had finally found me, and that he wanted my life. That stallion smiled a smile deeper than darkness. Sky Runner, a stallion fascinated by death, only spoke quietly.

_In another dream,_

_By a different name,  
_

_I gave it all away._

_For a memory and a quiet lie,_

_And I felt the face of a cold tonight._

_But I know the pain_

_Of leaving everything really far behind_

_And if I could cry_

_If I could live what truth I did, then take me there_

_Peace goodbye._

**Well, then...I have some wonderufl new for you guys :) I'm almost done with _Clearly Opaque _so I should start releasing it in a couple of weeks :)**

**And Bluemane...you may have _one _piece of bacon.**


End file.
